After the Storm
by meisterful
Summary: What if no one but Zuko and Katara survived? Can they find their family in the aftermath of war? zutara, poetic, free verse
1. Chapter 1

So this was it.

Only two of them left standing.

After all that.

Only the two.

Ragged, broken, no shoes, no shirt, no friends.

They can't look at each other, not yet, they've already done that.

So instead they stand, back to back, leaning on each other.

"They can't all be dead." She says.

"But they probably are." He replies, always the optimist.

"But there's a chance." She tries. "If we survived…"

"Both sides suffered heavy casualties." He's a realist, not big on hope. He wants to be though.

"But _we're_ alive." She may or may not be crying now. He can't tell, he can't see her.

He feels her arm against his and without thinking reaches for her hand. He can still feel the power of her bending in it,

On his hand,

On his chest.

He'd probably be dead without her. He'd probably be a lot of things without her.

She holds his hand back. He can't help but think what if it is just the two of them. Only two benders to repair a ravaged world, to carry on the work of him, the Avatar. Only a boy and already a better man than he.

"We'll find them." He promises. "Dead or alive we'll find them."

"You always managed to find us." He hears hope in her voice.

"And I never give up without a fight."

Their hands grip tighter and finally,

Finally,

They turn to face each other.

He uses his free hand to push burnt curls from her face. In the distance he is suddenly aware of his sister's screams. It reminds him of another scream, the scream that lead him to take lightening full on the chest.

"Thank you Katara." He says quietly.

"I think it's me who should be thanking you." She whispers back, her free hand lightly resting over his second Agni-Kai scar.

He rests his forehead against hers and breathing,

It's not so easy anymore.

And he knows it's not just because he's wounded.

And he doesn't

Know what

To

Do.

So does what he knows.

He furrows his brow and turns to face the fading comet. She keeps his hand in hers.

"We've got a family to find." He's not just a banished prince anymore.

And something shifts between them.


	2. Chapter 2

It's no mean feat, she realises, travelling without a sky bison. She remembers how easy it was, how far they could go, how fast. He doesn't know as well as she does how difficult it is travelling on foot like this, he's used to it.

It's no mean feat, travelling across battlefields. They blend in as best they can. Others:

Travellers,

Refugees,

Soldiers,

Assume they are married and they let them assume. It's less suspicious that way. They blend in easy. There are a lot of inter-nation couples now. The colonies and the occupation made it inevitable.

Everywhere they go they look for a boy,

Slight,

Wiry,

A shock of black hair.

They see the hair everywhere.

She knows _him_, she will know when they find _him_. She woke _him _from the ice, she healed _his _broken body. The first time she healed lightening burns.

Two lives she's saved.

Two boys.

In a way they are hers now. Her boys.

One is missing, one is here.

She cries at night when she thinks he can't see.

He does.

For a while he lets her think he doesn't, but it's more than he can bear, more than she should bear alone. So this time he doesn't feign sleep. He reaches across their tent for her hand. And she,

She lets him take it and he lets her cry.

And soon,

Soon he is crying too, crying with her.

"They're all I have." She gasps between sobs.

"I can't lose anyone else." He gasps back.

"We have each other." She says.

"We do."

They do.


	3. Chapter 3

They've been travelling for weeks now. Still no sign. There are whispers,

Of course.

And there are rumours, but none of it, none of them,

Are true.

He grows weary, but he doesn't waver. He never wavers, not on a mission. Not with something like this, someone like this, at stake. Not when it's her family.

His family too now, he corrects himself.

"Where to next?" he asks her on the road.

"Nowhere. No set destination, we just travel, we're just like anyone else. Besides, if they're in hiding that's what they'll be doing." She has that determined and sleep deprived look about her that he remembers from their hunt for her mother's killer.

Then, she wasn't capable of killing,

Or she was, but she chose not to.

Now he doesn't know what to expect.

"Then we should set up camp soon. Everyone's going to be stopping within the hour. The sun is fading fast."

She nods and they wander away from the group of travellers.

There are days when their tent feels to big, and others when it feels too small. Today it just feels like a tent. This worries him. He did not want this to turn into normal or routine.

It has.

They lay at opposite ends of the tent, facing the walls instead of each other. He knows he shouldn't speak, she's not in the mood. He should be good, but he's pretty bad at being good.

"We need something more to go on."

No response.

"We can't keep wandering anymore. We're just going to pass them by mistake."

Her shoulders tense.

"I'm not saying we give up, but Katara, someone needs to help consolidate the end of this war. We ran off, it's chaos out there."

"Aang always ran when things got tough." She whispers. "But he always came back just when we needed him."

He wants to say Aang won't show up just because the world needs him,

But,

He doesn't.

"Katara I don't think-"

"He's not _dead_! _They're_ not dead!"

"I didn't say that."

She still won't face him. He knows it's bad if she doesn't even want to glare at him. Her glare is like icicles through his soul, so cold it burns,

But now,

Now he needs it.

"If we stabilise the victory we can send out search parties of hundreds for them."

She's angry, angry like when he first joined the gang.

"You just want to be firelord."

"You know I don't, not yet."

He doesn't. If they can't find Uncle,

He will be.

She's stubborn and they both know it. He hopes he'll win this one. He thinks about it a lot recently and it's the only way. There's only one other option and it's just as impossible as finding their family.

"What about that bounty hunter?"

"Which bounty hunter?" he plays dumb, he hopes it will work.

It doesn't.

"The one that thought I was your girlfriend."

He jumps at that. She must be mad if she's bringing that up. Only weeks before she was outraged at the idea.

No, the right word is,

Embarrassed.

Amazing, what a few weeks of being a fake wife will do.

"She'll be as difficult to find as them."

"It was just an idea."

He stares at her back, her tense shoulders, her long curly hair, free of its braid.

He likes her hair like that best. It reminds him of hiding out at Ember Island. It also reminds him of that dress she wore.

Even though he shouldn't have, he really liked that dress. He really likes a lot of things he shouldn't.

"Well goodnight." He finally says. There's not much else he can say.

Not now,

Not yet.

Slowly she rolls onto her back and he dares to hope she's listened to him. He doesn't give in to hope often.

"What would happen?"

"I don't know."

"It would be dangerous."

"Probably."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He's too afraid to ask if that means yes. He supposes he'll find out in the morning. He does something he learnt from her.

He hopes.


	4. Chapter 4

She goes because he wants to.

And maybe,

Just maybe,

He's right.

There's also another part of her,

The tired part,

That is glad not to hold all the responsibility for once.

It's a nice change, not being the boss for once.

She hates herself for thinking like this. The others needed her to be the mom. She was good at it. She is good at it. What if,

What if, because she feels this way she won't find them.

She tries to distract herself,

But when all there is, is walking, distraction is hard to come by.

There is him of course.

He tries to push through, but she knows he shouldn't be going at the pace they are. It's taking a long time for him to heal.

When she works on it, she is reminded of her other boy.

The scar that mirrors this one,

The weeks it took to be better again.

She is tired.

So tired.

She falls asleep while bending.

When she wakes he's still there.

And

So is she.

She stares at her hand on his chest. He's pale.

Too pale.

She insists they take the day to rest.

He concedes.

She fusses over him for a while. Bends him all over until some colour returns to his cheeks.

It's her turn to be healed, but he is no water bender.

"I have an idea." He says.

"You're not setting me on fire." She replies.

"No, it's something Uncle told me about once."

She wrinkles her nose and raises an eyebrow. He blushes and scrunches shaggy hair in his hands.

"Not that."

She almost smiles, almost laughs. She enjoys putting the prince through his paces.

She's feels guilty for how she's feeling.

She

Should not

Be

Happy.

So she edges closer and gestures for him to try.

His hands are hot on her neck, kneading out weeks of tension. She relaxes and he slowly works his way down her back.

Firebenders are good for more than heating bathwater and lighting lanterns.

She should thank him, but instead she says.

"You need a haircut."

"I need to put it in a top knot."

Right.

Prince. Royalty. Firelord.

She's not so relaxed anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

They steal new clothes when they reach the city. He doesn't want to, but she insists.

This side of her always,

Always,

Surprises him

And maybe,

No,

Definitely,

Scares him.

He knows he needs to look the part.

He is firelord.

He rules a ruined nation, a nation that needs to make amends.

He is afraid.

They rent a room to prepare themselves.

While he pulls his hair into a sleek topknot, she battles knots in her hair.

He dresses in simple red robes, not dissimilar to what he wore to war.

He feels exposed,

No hair to hide behind now.

Finally she gives up on her hair, settling to style it like she did at Ember Island.

He likes her hair like that,

More than he should,

More,

Than he has a right to.

He always wants what isn't his.

So he tries not to think about it.

So long as he's not thinking he can't brood.

If he can't brood,

He can't mope.

If he can't mope,

He can't mourn.

Red suits her.

He allows himself that thought.

She is more demure then when they were running around saving the world.

Finally he offers her his arm.

And is glad when she takes it.

He'll need all the support she can give him.

His scar is unmistakable and instantly identifiable.

With his long hair no longer shielding it,

Everyone knows,

Who

He

Is.

"The Earth King has been ruling in your stead Firelord. We thought, well…"

"You thought I was dead." He answers the guard frankly.

He knows,

Running was bad.

Will he never stop doing things that require making amends?

"Your sister's friends have been very helpful."

"Can we trust them?" she whispers, her breath hot on his neck.

"Yes."

He remembers the Boiling Rock.

_I love Zuko more than I fear you._

How does he face Mai?

The throne room is a wreck.

The Bear has been busy.

He couldn't care less.

"Prince, I'm sorry, Firelord Zuko! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! And you too master Katara!" the Earth king hugs her and she lets him.

"Where is Avatar Aang, and your brother and that little blind friend of yours?" the Earth king looks around them,

Towards the door,

Eager.

He knows she can't bear to answer

So he does.

"They're still missing."

"Oh."

Silence falls.

"ZUKO!" a squeal and then an armful of acrobat.

"Hello Ty Lee." He pats her back awkwardly, half expecting a chi jab.

He can tell she does.

"Mai is going to be soooo happy you're here! You know we got thrown in prison because of you! Oh don't worry I'm not mad. We're just so glad you're okay!"

He nods and then something occurs to him.

"My uncle, have you, has anyone heard?"

He grabs her hand, not wanting to hear the answer alone.

Ty Lee stares at their hands, a frown on her face. The Earth king answers for her.

"Missing Firelord Zuko. He and all his friends, the white…"

"The White Lotus." She finishes, her grip on his hand suddenly strong.

He tries to hide his disappointment,

His fear,

The tears that want to make an appearance.

"Zuko!" her hands are on his face and she's smiling. "They're all missing!"

Why is she happy?

"What?" he asks.

"The White Lotus doesn't just go missing! Think about it Zuko, you said so yourself, the war doesn't just end with your father and Azula. They had supporters, government officials, important and influential people. There were war ships everywhere. Someone had to do something about all that."

"And you think…" he begins to understand.

"What if we're not the only ones who disappeared?"

He hasn't seen her smile like that since long before…

It's possible,

But,

Is it?

He knows why she wants it to be.

Why it has to be.

Because,

If the White Lotus could survive,

Then maybe,

Just maybe,

So did everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll prepare the Firelord's chambers for you Firelord Zuko." The head of house offers.

"No you won't." she says. Always bossy.

The head of house glances between them nervously.

She huffs,

Crosses her arms,

Dares the woman to challenge her.

"Zuko needs to be in the infirmary." She says,

Bossy bitch.

"I'm fine Katara…"

"You are not! It's a miracle you've made it this far."

She sounds like her old self.

She's missed her old self.

"Katara…" he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Classic Zuko.

"Firelord?" the housekeeper enquires.

The final say isn't hers.

So instead.

She bullies,

Fixing him,

With a glare to end all glares.

"Prepare the Firelord and the Firelady's chambers."

This she doesn't expect.

What does this mean?

Did he just….

"They're connected, you can fuss and bother all you want and we can both sleep in a proper bed for once." He explains.

She blushes,

He scowls.

The way he said that…

They both avoid the scandalised looks,

Piercing from every corner of the room.

She can't help but notice Mai's tightly drawn mouth.

But,

It's not like that.

It's just him.

Just the jerkbender.

Isn't it?

She wastes no time examining him properly.

Of course,

She's done this before.

But now,

She can relax

And

Do it properly.

The room is dark,

The bed gargantuan.

She doesn't know why she feels nervous.

"It probably looks worse than it is." She offers some comfort.

"At least it's not on my face."

He doesn't add the 'this time'.

"I'm really sorry. I should have… I don't know why I…"

"It's okay."

"It's really not."

If she hadn't frozen,

If she had just moved,

Or bended.

"I don't mind." He says, fingers brushing against hers.

"There's nothing wrong with your face."

Why did she say that?

It's true,

Of course.

But still…

He scoffs and shakes his head.

Now she has a point to make.

"There's not. It's just, it's you Zuko."

"Would you have done it?"

She places water gloved hands on his chest.

"Done what?"

She watches them glow,

Feels the pain

And the fire

And the dead flesh.

All

Her

Fault.

"Used that spirit water on me…"

Yes.

"I said I would didn't I?"

"You were the first one to touch it."

"No I wasn't."

The glowing falters,

She regains control.

At least,

Control of the water.

"The first one who touched it and actually wanted to. The first one who wasn't disgusted or repulsed or afraid."

"Oh."

How does she answer that?

He sighs, long and heavy.

"I just thought you'd want to know." He sounds defeated.

She plunges her awareness into the healing.

He twitches under her.

She can almost….

She can feel…

No.

Blood bending is wrong.

Blood bending is evil.

But it's calling to her.

What if?

No,

It's evil.

Wrong.

Then why is it…

"Zuko I'm going to try something."

He nods.

When did he close his eyes?

She focuses on the healing,

On the skin,

On the water,

On the blood.

She reaches out to it,

Directs the water.

And…

And…

And…

The swelling goes down.

She returns to the water,

Just the water.

Doesn't know,

Not sure,

How does she feel?

Honestly?

Powerful

Terrified

Exhilarated.

She smiles.

"What? Am I pretty again?" he smiles crookedly.

It's different,

Seeing him smile.

She can't help but soften.

Guard down,

Mind quiet,

Insecurities quenched,

She smiles back.


	7. Chapter 7

When he wakes up she's still there

And

He smiles.

Then he scowls.

As good as this is,

It's very not good.

The rumours,

Mai,

Firelord.

Usually he would roll onto his back,

Hands on his face

And scream.

He doesn't this time.

He watches her instead.

He can't remember who fell asleep first.

There was a lot of healing done.

It's the first time he hasn't woken up in pain.

The first time he's had new bandages.

Not,

The first time he's woken up to her.

She's breathing slow,

Still very asleep.

He reaches out,

Pushes frizzy curls from her face.

How does she breathe under all that?

He should wake her,

Or leave himself.

He should do a lot of things.

"Hey,"

He shakes her should gently.

"Wake up."

His voice is more of a purr then he'd like.

He's too obvious.

Azula was always the liar of the family.

Her eyes open.

Agni, they're blue.

"Did I fall asleep again?" she asks,

Sleep slurs her words.

"Yeah, we did."

"Fancy bending will do that." She smiles,

Proud.

He's missed this side of her.

"Is it sore?" she asks,

Pointing,

To her handiwork.

"Not yet."

Her smile almost takes his breath away.

"And, your face?" she sounds shy.

"Not so achy."

"Good."

Before they fell asleep,

But after she'd worked on his chest.

They talked about his scar,

The first one,

What made him Zuko.

So many more important things make you Zuko.

Her words,

Better than the three most people want to hear.

"If it gets achy or irritating just let me know okay?" she asks,

Sitting up,

Leaving the bed.

"Sure." He looks at his hands.

"We have a lot of planning to do today."

And as easy as that,

She's lost to her plots,

And her hopes,

And he can't help but think,

None of them,

Not one,

Has to do with him.


	8. Chapter 8

She's deep in plots,

And plans,

And determination.

No one,

Not even him,

Can reach her now.

She has a mission,

There's a chance,

Her family,

Their friends,

Alive.

"You're Firelord. You can spread the word."

He could,

She knows he will,

He won't deny her,

Deny them,

This.

"Whatever you want." He says.

She can tell his job is taking its toll,

Already.

Too much,

Too soon.

She wavers,

He needs her.

But so do they.

"Well I say we send out a letter, post it everywhere. We find Jun, send her after them. There's no way she can't find them."

No way she'll fail like we did.

"Of course. I'll make the arrangements."

It's strange,

Seeing him like this,

Big robe,

Top knot,

Crown.

He looks older,

Far older than sixteen.

How is he only sixteen?

How is she only fourteen?

She feels years older.

Fighting a war will do that.

"I should re-dress that " she points to his chest.

"I don't have time Katara."

"I've got weeks of second rate treatment to make up for. You've got time."

"No I don't!"

She flinches,

He's never yelled at her like that.

He pinches the bridge of his nose,

So very Zuko.

"I'm trying to hold this place together. When there's time I'll find you, just, go away please."

She's hurt.

Haven't they relied on each other?

Trusted each other?

Understood.

And she's angry.

After all they've been through,

He acts like,

He is,

A jerkbender.

"Your majesty can just deal with it himself then." She finds herself yelling

And she's gone,

Stormed from the room,

Slammed a door.

Furious.

There's no one to talk to.

She doesn't know these other girls.

They still scare her.

They can't be too fond of her either.

Still,

Better than nothing.

"Hello."

Ty Lee first,

The scarier of the two by far,

But also,

The nicest.

"Oh my gosh hello! It's Katara right? Of course it is, I remember now. You're the one with the cute brother-"

She had to mention Sokka.

"Oh! I'm- I'm sorry, he's still…"

"Don't mind Ty Lee, she tends to speak before she thinks."

She tenses, this could easily turn into a showdown. She doesn't know the whole story,

But once,

Mai meant something,

To him.

"It's okay."

"So what happened? Did the _Firelord_ have a tantrum?"

"Sort of."

How did she know?

Of course she would know.

"He does that when he's overwhelmed. Always has."

"I just needed to look at his chest again."

"Who doesn't?" Ty Lee giggles.

What?

Why is she blushing?

Girl talk isn't really a part of her life,

It hasn't been for a while.

"He's a big fire bender, he'll survive, or better he'll have to admit he was wrong and apologise." Mai seems to relish the idea.

"Are you and he? I mean, are you?"

She hates herself for sounding so dumb,

For not forming the words,

For being nervous about the answer.

"No. Not anymore. You haven't got anything to worry about."

"Why would I worry?"

"Oooo." Ty Lee sounds very serious.

"Um, I uh, I have a poster to work on. I'll see you later." She hurries from the room.

But,

Not before she hears Ty Lee.

"Do you think those rumours were true, I mean that they're…"

"If I didn't, it would be me."

She runs.


	9. Chapter 9

He shouldn't have yelled at her,

He knows it,

But maybe,

Maybe this will make it easier.

He spent so long trying to get her not to hate him,

And now he considers the opposite.

Pathetic.

He hears his sister in the back of his mind.

She's laughing at him.

He should go see her,

Check on her progress in person.

There are so many things to do.

He needs a partner.

A deputy Firelord,

Or,

Don't think it,

Don't think it,

Don't think it,

Too late,

A Firelady.

This time he does bury his face in his hands and scream.

A guard rushes in

And he waves the man out.

"Just the damn paperwork." He mutters.

She brings him her letter without looking or speaking to him.

He should apologize,

But maybe he shouldn't.

It takes three weeks for Jun to appear.

She still won't say more than is necessary to him.

He should have known how well she would hold the grudge.

His chest is healing nicely,

So he sees her less

And less

And then Jun.

And good news.

"You've got something of theirs?" the bounty hunter asks.

She pulls out a bundle he hasn't seen before.

"A chip from Sokka's boomerang, Aang's old clothes, Toph's fire nation headpiece, I don't have anything of Suki's or…"

He puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes,

Half expecting her to shove him away.

She doesn't.

"Anything of my Dad's, but Sokka might."

"And my Uncle." He cuts in, offering a pai sho piece. "If you can."

"Alright then." Jun grabs the bundle. "I'm guessing you want to Avatar found first."

For the sake of the world,

Yes.

The Shir-shu sniffs it and scrambles around the throne room confused and frightened.

They've seen this reaction before.

"So I see your friend doesn't exist again." Jun smirks.

Her face lights up

"He's alive Zuko! He's alive somewhere!"

It's the somewhere that worries him.

He smiles though,

Trying to be optimistic like she is,

Trying to hope.

He's not very good at it.

"Then your brother next I suppose?"

"Yes please."

"Well I'll see you two when I see you. Congratulations by the way."

"On what?"

Oh no,

Not again.

This woman is worse than Uncle.

Jun just winks "You know lovebirds."

And she's gone.

"I should get back to work." He says, already turning away.

She's just going to yell anyways.

"Jun's going to find them Zuko. She will."

Dead or alive.

"Except for the tiny detail that Aang doesn't exist."

"This happened before the Eclipse too and he showed up. They found your Dad wandering around half mad and powerless. Wherever Aang is he's on Avatar business and has a good reason for not being here."

"Unless of course he's just run off again because things are too hard."

Neither of them can deny the kids a runner.

"He wouldn't just leave unless he had to."

"You mean he wouldn't leave you."

He shouldn't have said that,

She wasn't meant to know.

"How do you? How could you possibly!"

She's blushing furiously, arms crossed over her chest.

"He was agitated at that play. He was agitated under Ba Sing Se. I'm not an idiot! And he was really angry by the end. He confronted me okay. He wasn't satisfied with your answer."

"What did he tell you?"

Everything.

"He just wanted to know if anything happened in that cave…"

"But it didn't! I told him it didn't!"

"He likes you Katara, of course he's going to be paranoid."

"He… he doesn't know what he feels."

Obviously he's not the only one.

"He's nearly thirteen Katara, he thinks he does and that's what counts."

Did you really say nothing after he kissed you?

Was he really so desperate for you to like him that he'd ignore what you wanted?

"But he's, he's…"

"It doesn't matter. He'll come back when he comes back and then you two can talk it all out."

Or he'll challenge me to an Agni Kai.

Either way…

"I just want them all back. I want it to be like it was before."

She's going to cry,

He can tell.

So he approaches her slowly,

Arms out,

Barely,

But enough.

She forgives him.


	10. Chapter 10

She wants to try something.

He hates the idea.

But she pushes,

Pokes,

Prods,

Pressures,

Until he lets her.

"I can try to heal her."

"She's too far gone." He won't look her in the eye.

"I managed to heal Jet when he'd been brainwashed, I'm sure I can at least make a difference to your sister."

"You knew Jet?"

That _would_ be what he focussed on.

Go ahead,

Change the topic.

It won't work for long.

"He tricked me into flooding an innocent village, we got them all out in time… and then again in Ba Sing Se, the Dai Lee had captured him."

"I know."

She can tell he's figured out that she used to like the manipulative bastard.

So she pushes forward with the Azula issue.

"Take me to see her. If she's too agitated I can freeze her like I did before or…"

She doesn't want to,

But if it's the only way to be safe.

She will bend what's thicker than water.

Thicker then water.

The old phrase haunts her for a moment

And she doesn't want to think about why.

"I don't want to put you in danger again." He is still looking away.

"You're not putting me in danger, I'm putting me in danger."

She can see him waver,

Crack,

Break.

He's frowning,

But,

He nods.

Azula is not happy to see them.

"She was never this bad when I came alone." He whispers.

"Maybe there's something about seeing us together…"

Us,

Together.

Bad choice of words.

Push forward.

"Azula I want to try to heal you." She edges forwards slowly,

Like advancing on an injured animal.

In a way,

She is.

"Stay away from me you filthy peasant!"

The fire princess spits fire

And Zuko is in front of her,

Brushing it away.

"Katara just wants to help! Just let her help!"

He sounds desperate.

She immediately feels guilty for suggesting it.

She had meant to help,

Not pain.

Not this.

"Why would I let your little water whore touch me?"

The sharpness has returned to the Fire Princess's voice.

It makes her hope she can be fixed.

"You will not speak about her that way!"

She blushes.

He's making a big deal out words that were just meant to cut.

It's not like she's actually his…

She shakes her head.

She's not that.

"Azula please. Can I at least heal the manacle scratches on your wrists?"

She just wants to help,

Can't the princess see how much it would mean to him?

She's sadistic,

But she's still,

His,

Sister.

Azula pauses,

Her gaze analytical,

Studying them.

"Very well peasant."

She sounds aloof,

Instead of unstable.

Maybe she's already getting better on her own.

She edges forwards,

Water from its skins

On the princess's wrists.

Faint chain shaped bruises remain.

She cringes,

Those,

Are her fault.

Then she remembers.

Him,

Not moving,

But for the seizures,

And the sparks.

She no longer feels guilty.

The memory alerts her.

Something is wrong.

Why is it…

Hot?

Pain,

Intense.

She screams,

Water no longer healing,

But cold,

So cold,

It burns.

A fire of her own.

Then he is there.

And his sister is gone,

Cackling,

While she screams.

* * *

><p>Well seeing as how it's chapter ten and I never imagined I'd get this far I figure it's long over due for a little author note at the conclusion of the chapter. When I wrote the first chapter for After the Storm I never imagined it would go further let alone turn into a serial endeavour. I now have plans that stretch far beyond chapter ten, including <strong>spoilers<strong> the ever popular 5 years later. I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed, made AtS a favourite or has subscribed to alerts for chapter updates. All of your support means the world to me. Writing AtS is a lot of fun for me and knowing that you readers get enjoyment out of it to just makes it that much better.


	11. Chapter 11

There's blood.

And the stench,

Of burning skin.

He knows these scents,

These sights,

Better than someone his age should.

He begs her to heal herself,

All she does is scream

And clutch her side.

He pours the water from the skins

Over her,

And puts her hands flat over the burn.

"Heal it."

He demands,

He begs,

He pleads.

"Katara please."

Heal yourself.

Save yourself.

His sister is cackling in the background,

Chained out of reach,

Again.

She's stopped screaming.

She's too quiet.

"Katara!"

His voice strains,

And he's crying.

And he has an idea.

Careless of her wound,

He picks her up,

Runs.

Be okay,

Be okay.

There's a fountain nearby.

And he jumps in,

Keeping only her head above water.

Heal.

Heal dammit!

Heal!

"Katara you've got to stay with me."

She still hasn't answered him.

He fears he won't.

There are guards in the background,

Some for his sister,

Some for him,

Some calling for a healer,

Running for a doctor.

The healer is here,

The healer is hurt.

"Please Katara."

Please.

His head bows over hers

And he holds her tightly to him.

"You can't give up."

It can't be that bad.

What does he know about healing?

Get the fabric away from the flesh.

He pulls a knife from his boot and cuts her shirt away.

Peels the blue fabric away from mangled skin.

It will scar,

He is sure.

From her hip to her breasts,

And streaking out from there.

He moves the water around the burn,

But he is no water bender,

No healer.

Other healers,

Lesser healers,

Arrive.

He doesn't want to let them touch her,

Fat lot of good they'd done for him.

He doesn't want her

To end up

To be marked

To be

Like him.

"Just give her time. The water helps." He begs,

He orders.

Some Firelord he is.

The wait.

Standing back,

Hovering,

Whispering.

She was to wake up,

She has to open her eyes.

It's only the pain that's knocked her out,

He knows the pain,

He understands.

But his pain was only meant to mark,

Was hers intended to kill?

She's still breathing,

Her wrappings loose,

Burned on one side.

At least they won't suffocate her.

"Firelord, we must…"

He tries once more.

"Wake up. I need you."

His face is very close to hers now

And when

She opens her eyes.

He thinks he is delusional.

"Zuko…" she mutters, confused.

She starts to slip away again.

"No! Katara! Heal yourself."

He puts her hands over her side again.

"Heal yourself."

The water glows,

Faintly,

Weakly,

Not like it usually does.

But it's glowing.

Every little bit helps.

The glow fades.

"I'm sorry." She says.

She shouldn't be.

He's sorry.

Her eyes close again.

He lifts her from the water,

They want him to give her up,

Leave her in the infirmary.

He doesn't.

Instead,

He takes her to the safest place he can think of.

She sleeps in his bed,

Not the Firelord's.

And he watches her all night,

To make sure she's breathing,

To make sure if she wakes up she's not alone,

To encourage her to heal.

It's all his fault.

Azula knows.

She always knows.

And that's why,

That's why she got hurt.

Azula always breaks his favourite toys.


	12. Chapter 12

She's never felt pain like this before.

She's never not been able to heal herself before.

She knows what's happening,

What her body is doing,

It's own healing process.

It's shallow,

Vain,

Stupid,

But she can't help but think,

How bad does it look?

She can't help but worry,

What if it's hurt something deeper?

What if she can't…

So she asks him some questions.

And he always answers honestly.

"Can you see out of _that_ eye?"

"Narrowed vision, but yes."

"Can you hear out of _that_ ear?"

"Well enough."

"How bad does it _really_ hurt when it gets achy?"

"I'm so sorry."

She asks the healers

And the doctors

Other questions,

Questions that make her blush

And squirm.

"Will I still be able to have children?"

"We don't know for sure, but this shouldn't have affected that."

"Will I still be able to…nurse them?"

"We don't know for sure, but most likely."

"Will it always hurt this much?"

"We can't say for sure."

Their answers do not answer,

So she turns to him again.

"How bad does it look today?"

"You can see it yourself."

"I always think it looks bad."

She can tell it's healing,

She knows it's getting better,

But because it's her,

And because it's her body,

She doesn't trust her own opinion.

"It looks the same as yesterday." He says. "It will do that for a while."

"How long?"

"Until the tenderness goes away."

"And then?"

"Then it looks less raw and more…well you can see."

She does.

"It's not all the same." She says.

"No." he answers.

His fingers trace the air over her waist.

"It's the worst here." He says.

His fingers glide down to her hip

"And here."

His fingers slide up

"But not so bad here."

And out

"And hardly at all out here. This will barely scar."

Really he shouldn't see her like this.

She knows Gran-Gran would be horrified.

Her father would never stop yelling,

Neither would Sokka.

And Aang…

But there's no point hiding.

No point pretending he has no right.

He saved her,

Like she saved him.

In the same way part of him belongs to her,

Part of her belongs to him.

This is the fourth time he's saved her life.

_I'll save you from the pirates._

He did sort of.

_Watch out!_

She would have been crushed under that column.

_Katara!_

She couldn't have survived the lightening,

Not like he could.

And now this.

She sits up so he can re-do her bandages.

He's a fast learner.

Soon she might not let the palace doctors touch her.

They're too rough,

Trained on the battle field.

Not like him,

Surprisingly gentle.

Slow.

Considerate.

"Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

How could he possibly think he was hurting her?

So instead of saying no,

Or shaking her head.

She leans into him.

She's wearing nothing but pants and her wrappings,

Everyone she knows would have something to say,

Everyone in the palace already thinks the worst of her.

None of it matters.

She wouldn't survive long without this,

Without him.

"I thought you might die." He whispers.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Never."

He finishes re-dressing the burns.

"What room is this?" she asks.

"Mine."

His.

"For now it's yours though."

Hers.

"Where are you sleeping then?"

He points to a futon by the window.

Ours.


	13. Chapter 13

The announcement comes while he's helping her walk.

"The bounty hunter is back."

He can tell she's frustrated at how slow she is,

So he carries her

And they get there twice as fast.

He all but drops her when they reach the throne room.

It doesn't matter,

She's already gone,

Across the room.

Falling into two pairs of arms.

"Long time no see sugar queen, sparky."

Toph.

"Even with all my training we had a hard time tracking you down."

Suki.

As stunned as he is,

As happy,

Where

Is

Everyone

Else?

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to join in with all the hugging?"

He allows himself a moment to forget,

To pretend he hasn't realised who's missing.

He joins the girls,

The women really,

Half their family is home.

"Where's-did-" she is trying to be brave, trying to hope.

It hurts him to watch.

But he can't look away.

He sees the exact moment her heart breaks.

"Sokka's dead Katara."

That hope,

That joy,

That light,

That spark,

That is so uniquely _her_,

Vanishes.

"And Dad?"

He hears her voice shake.

"We don't know." Suki holds her tighter.

If things had gone differently

He knows

They would have been sisters.

"Suki went down with one of the flying machines." Toph is at his side,

Explaining.

"We thought she was dead, but we kept going. He saved my life so many times I lost count and then she was okay…Sokka fell next, only he, he didn't come back. He'd already broken his leg…I couldn't feel any vibrations up there but Suki saw his neck…"

Where did it all go wrong?

How could this happen?

How could he be expecting Sokka to burst through the door with a ridiculous catch phrase and reveal it had all been an elaborate prank?

"At least you're both okay." She wipes tears away.

She's always trying to be everything to everyone.

She's always the optimist,

The mother.

He doesn't want her to be,

Not now.

She needs to grieve.

He finds his eyes aren't so dry either.

"So about my reward…" Jun peels herself away from a wall.

"Your job isn't finished yet!"

Suddenly furious,

Looking,

For someone,

To

Blame.

Feeling,

Too,

Much.

Need,

Too shut down.

Until there is time

And place

For what will come.

"Touchy." Jun wrinkles her nose. "I'll just go wander and see who I can find shall I?"

"No. Just, someone will show you to my office. I'll be there shortly."

"Whatever firelord."

Even now he's the Firelord.

Even now he can't just be,

Himself.

Just,

Zuko.

"I'll make sure you get good rooms." He promises.

"Tell me everything."

She's forming plans,

Plots,

He can tell.

She shouldn't be.

Hope is dangerous,

Addictive,

Always hurts more than it's worth.

"Katara needs to rest. Come on, back to our room." He scoops her up.

"Zuko put me down."

"Our room?" Toph whispers to Suki.

They share a look.

Why did he have to say that?

Why was he always being so obvious?

So stupid.

"What happened?" Suki asks "Why does he need to carry you?"

Thank Agni she didn't reiterate the 'our room'.

"I'm fine. He's just over reacting." She pushes against him,

Trying,

To squirm

Away.

Why wouldn't she?

"Stop it." He snaps at her.

Wishes he hadn't.

He takes a deep breath.

"She tried to heal Azula and got burned, badly."

There is no response to that.

What can they say that will make it better?

Nothing.

They know what it means.

"Well get a move on Sparky, we don't have all day."

"What?"

"Well if sugar queen here has to rest, then fine, but don't think that means we don't get to talk to her. Besides, I'm really curious to hear about this room of yours."

He has to stop himself from burying his face in her neck and hiding under her hair.

It's easy to forget Sokka is dead when they have stupid things to bicker about.

Easy,

Not,

Impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

It was a really hard decision for me deciding who was going to die and who was going to survive. Ultimately I knew I wanted Toph and I indulged myself with that. Then I had to think about the plot, who the characters are in this au and where I wanted their story to go. I knew that both Katara and Zuko had to lose someone very important to them, but that it had to be a bigger deal for Katara than Zuko. I also wanted to play off the theme of Katara's hatred for the firenation in that they took "everything" from her, or what she really meant in that they took "everyone" from her. That being said, if someone is still "missing" do not assume they are "dead". Unless you see a body, anything is possible. On the issue of what Zuko's emotions are doing I thought a lot about whether he and Katara would immediately fall apart, feel numb, or just spin into denial. Grief is different for everyone, but I think one fairly common feeling is shock and that's where they are at this point. This is also complicated by their happiness at finding Toph and Suki are alive, which makes Sokka's death and the continued unknown status of everyone else a bittersweet experience. So expect more angst and emotion on the issue of death later.


	14. Chapter 14

She feels surrounded,

Not in a bad way,

Just a bit,

Overwhelmed.

She's happy though,

Happier than she's been in a long time.

But,

She's also sad,

The tightness in her chest,

The pain,

So deep,

She feels like its consuming,

Her,

Soul.

She lets her friends distract her.

She's not ready for that pain,

To enter,

The front,

Of,

Her,

Mind.

"So this is the Firelord's room then?"

Suki is more than willing to postpone the pain.

She is grateful.

"Its not the Firelord's room, it's just his room. It's always been his room."

It's important they know it's his,

Not,

His title's.

"Its nice, looks good."

"Thanks Toph, I'm sure he..."

Giggles.

She realises,

A joke has been made.

It's been a long time.

"Very funny Toph."

And somehow,

Despite everything,

They laugh.

She can barely breath,

And they're all clutching their sides,

Rolling around the bed

And suddenly.

She's not laughing,

And neither is Suki

And neither is Toph.

The pain has hit,

Pushed,

Coerced,

Forced itself,

To the front of their minds.

The pain demands to be felt

And she feels it.

It's all so very real now.

The war,

The death,

Is she an orphan?

Is she alone?

It's not fair.

None of it is fair.

Where is her father?

Where is Aang?

Why does Zuko have to be Firelord?

Why did Azula have to burn her?

Why

Why

Why

Why,

Her?

She cries for a long time.

At this,

She is not alone.

They take his room for the night.

She doesn't ask,

He doesn't argue.

She can't help but feel,

She is excluding him,

Shutting him out.

She does anyway,

It's _her_ brother that's dead after all.

They share stories.

The best,

The worst,

The sarcasm,

The meat.

The bravery,

The plans

And schedules

And the art.

Everything that made Sokka,

Sokka.

They celebrate,

They laugh,

They cry.

She realises they all loved him in their own way,

They,

Includes,

Him.

But tonight isn't for him,

It's not for her father,

Or Aang,

Or any of the men.

Tonight is for the women.

Sokka's girls.

They kept him in line when he stepped out,

Saw him through heartbreak

Taught him to love again,

Teamed up to cause mischief.

They cooked

And protected

And healed

And fought alongside him.

She misses him.

So do the others,

But she was more than his sister.

Even though she was younger,

She played a hand,

In raising him.

She raised everyone really.

Everyone,

Except him.

Tonight isn't about him,

She shouldn't be thinking about him,

Tonight is for another him,

For her brother.

No other boy,

Man,

Should be on her mind.

She hates him for being there,

For intruding.

And she hates herself for wanting him here.

So she focuses on her brother.

They were a team.

Bender and boomerang.

Now,

Just,

Bender.

So she does all she can,

She speaks,

And,

She cries.

And finally,

After the others have gone quiet,

She sleeps.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been weeks of her disregarding him,

Invalidating him,

Taking,

Him,

For granted.

He's had enough.

And finally,

She pushes him too far,

And,

He snaps.

"You're not the only one who lost a brother!"

There

He said it.

Yelled it really,

But who cares?

He doesn't.

He's just angry.

There's no middle ground,

In no man's land.

She stares at him,

Mouth open,

Hands on hips,

Hair frizzing,

Free.

They don't normally fight like this.

He knows Toph and Suki are just outside,

Listening.

There is no privacy,

No secrets.

He's doomed.

Though what dooms him isn't on his mind now.

"No you didn't!" she yells at him.

Insensitive,

Self centred.

He forgets how young she is sometimes,

Younger than his sister.

Younger than Mai.

She is acting her age now.

"He might have well has been! You're not the only one feeling his loss!"

His arms are in the air,

Trying to make himself look bigger,

Intimidating.

This

Is

Wrong.

"He was more than just my idiot brother. He was all I had! How dare you yell at me for missing him, how dare you be angry that I'm sad!"

"How dare you not acknowledge that I'm sad too!"

"I never. I did-"

"No. You didn't. I'm just the Firelord, just the prince that chased you around the world. You still see me as your enemy, after everything we've been through!"

He didn't want to say it,

It just came out.

He doesn't want to hear her response.

What,

If,

He's,

Right?

So he turns away,

Heads for the door,

He's fast.

He distracts her.

"Don't you walk away from a fight Zuko!"

He ignores her,

He's almost gone.

An icy cold water whip hits his back, harsh enough to tear the fabric.

He spins around,

Fire in his hands.

Wrong.

Wrong.

Wrong.

"Don't bend at me when my back is turned."

He sounds ferocious,

He is definitely threatening her now.

"Don't walk away from me in a fight."

His eyes narrow.

He promises,

"I won't."

Then he attacks.

A large blast from his hands as he runs forward.

She dodges, water rushing around her and back to him.

Legs scissor,

Steam rises.

She screams and advances,

Tentacles for arms.

He punches the air,

Can't believe he is actually aiming.

This isn't just training,

This is more than a spar.

He hasn't fought her like this

Since

Before.

The door crashes open,

Toph and Suki spill in.

"Stay out of it." She hisses,

Sends ice up to block the entrance.

"Do you know why I got so good so fast Firelord?"

She had to call him _that_.

"You were so pathetic before I can only assume the universe was making up for it later." He spits back.

Pauses,

Spitefully,

Adds,

"Peasant."

She sends a tidal wave at him.

All

He

Can

Do

Is

Brace

And

Burn.

She freezes him in place before the water has evaporated.

"It's because I was in a war."

He glares at her from behind his bangs.

He knows this,

She's just being dramatic.

"And." She continues.

He listens.

"I don't need _anybody_ to _save me from the pirates_."

He takes a deep breath,

If he didn't know her,

He'd fear,

For his life.

But he does know her.

He knows she means it.

But he also knows,

She's angry,

Not,

Vengeful.

"I know you don't need anybody to save you from the pirates." He purrs,

He means to this time.

The ice warms around him,

He's been slow,

Steady,

Gentle.

It's at melting point now.

Only his control keeping it from evaporating completely,

Waiting,

For the right,

Moment.

"Who's going to save you from me?" he says.

The ice is gone,

And she is not ready for it,

And he is on her.

Hands hot on her shoulders,

Holding them to her sides.

No more bending.

"You don't scare me." She says firmly.

He knows he doesn't.

He doesn't want to,

Anymore.

He shakes her,

Once,

Carefully.

"Don't take this out on me." He says.

"I wasn't." she won't look him in the eye now.

"You were."

"I meant what I said. I don't need anybody to save me."

"Everybody needs saving sometimes."

He,

Would know.

"Let go of me Zuko."

He does

And realises

How close to her he is standing.

"You're recovering well."

He hadn't seen her bend in so long.

Realises,

He missed it.

"I've probably made it worse."

"No. Bending is good. Or at least, it always helped me."

"We're different people."

She's still angry,

He can tell.

They stare at the floor,

Instead of each other.

"Well that was dramatic." Toph claps slowly.

"You guys owe Suki an apology though. Arguing over Sokka like that, not cool."

He avoids looking at Toph.

He's always apologising for something.

"I'll talk to her." She says.

Any excuse to leave the room,

She takes it.

"For a second there I thought I was gonna have to go Earth Rumble Champion on both your asses."

He doesn't doubt Toph.

In fact,

He's surprised,

She didn't intervene sooner.

"What stopped you?"

He slumps against the wall, head in his hands.

"You two have probably been due for a blow out anyway. Besides, there's nothing either of you can do that Katara can't fix later."

She punches his arm.

"Hang in there Sparky."

He sighs.

In the same way Azula always lies,

Toph,

Always,

Knows.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>

Well I felt the serious need to address a few things in this chapter. Primarily the fact that Katara is fourteen and therefore is incredibly stubborn and always thinks she's in the right. When I was fourteen I didn't think far past myself and whoever else was hurting and based on the show and my own opinions I believe Katara is the same. Another thing I wanted to address was the difference in maturity between fourteen and sixteen and how Katara and Zuko's different experiences have impacted that. They're both old beyond their years but Zuko is definitely more logical and more mature. Even when he's wrong, he can acknowledge it. Finally and most importantly, the truth that Katara needs no knight in shining armour. In the series she is everything to everyone including a protector. She was the one who got a half dead Aang out of Ba Sing Se WHILE fighting Zuko and Azula. She is a waterbending master, a warrior to be reckoned with. She can take care of herself and its important that she realise that herself and make it very clear to Zuko. She is owning her power and her skill, not just using it.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm not leaving you."

He's firm.

He's not asking.

She tries to hate it,

But can't quite bring herself too.

"It's just a progress check."

"It's a big deal."

It's just her scar.

It was ugly last week,

It will be ugly this week.

His being here isn't going to change that.

Besides,

She's still mad at him,

At herself.

He's infuriating.

"Firelord your meeting starts in ten minutes."

Thank Yue he's being called away.

He turns to her,

Eyes piercing.

"I can postpone it."

He would too,

If she wanted him to.

She doesn't.

"Go. It's probably really important."

She softens her tone,

Her gaze,

Even smiles.

He looks at her for a moment,

She can tell he doesn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Go Zu-"

She falters.

They haven't really discussed what she should call him in front of the staff.

When they arrived things were so chaotic,

And then,

She was injured.

They haven't had to be formal with each other yet.

Not really.

"I'll come see you later." He says.

He's angry,

She can tell.

She knows him too well now.

Well sor_ry _for trying to show some respect.

"Whatever."

"Maybe I can help."

A new entry,

Familiar voice,

Voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mai.

"Um, I don't know if-" he trails off.

Mai isn't going to make it easy on him.

She can't help but think the other girl is being unfair.

"Don't worry, I won't let the _other _healers hurt your precious little…" Mai sighs. "Do you want me to stay?"

The question is directed,

At her.

He looks at her,

Offering her an out.

What does it matter?

Mai used to date him,

It's not like she's squeamish around burn scars.

"Sure."

Besides,

She'd much rather have Mai as a friend,

Than an enemy.

"Go deal with running a country Zuko. Agni knows you've been delaying it."

He scowls,

But doesn't,

Argue.

"Why'd you come down here?" she asks.

Mai takes a seat at the side of the bed and shrugs.

"Ty Lee is obsessed with your friends, Azula isn't having visitors. I figure you're better than nothing."

Nice.

"How is she?"

She should ask,

Azula is Mai's friend.

Mai sighs, long and heavy.

Strangely, it reminds her of him,

She wonders who that sigh belonged to first,

And how much time they spent together,

To Seamlessly

Share it.

"Azula is Azula I suppose. One minute she's fine, then she's unwound. Can't blame her. Everyone did turn on her. Her mother, Zuko, me and Ty Lee. Even her father in the end."

She's never thought of it that way.

"Master Katara, we'll begin if that's okay." The nice healer.

"That's okay."

Other doctors and healers enter,

She's something of a case study.

The minute the doctors start poking her she wishes he was back.

"Distract me." She says.

"I could throw some senbon around the doctors."

"Please don't Lady Mai." One squeaks.

Mai just laughs,

Apparently scaring the staff,

Is how she gets her kicks.

"Tell me about growing up here."

She winces, grits her teeth.

She's not _that_ much better.

"You mean you want to hear about Zuko."

"Well he's involved isn't he? But that's not what I aske-OW!"

She'd have to have a serious healing session with herself when they were through.

"You honestly want to hear about my life?"

She nods.

Surprised,

Mai,

Tells her.

It's not a happy story.

There are happy parts,

Ty Lee,

Zuko.

Until they were old enough to become involved in the war.

She can't believe he just wrote Mai a letter.

No warning,

No goodbye,

Just,

The end.

Not that she can judge.

He was right about Aang.

And she's no longer listening,

Because instead she's thinking about Aang.

Where is he?

Is he okay?

Who's getting him food?

Or sending him to bed on time?

Who's healing him if he's hurt?

Why didn't,

She say,

Anything.

Even a no,

Is better,

Than nothing.

"All done Master Katara."

Thank Yue.

The doctors are leaving and Mai stands too.

"I'll leave."

"You don't have to."

Mai looks at her,

Puzzled.

She doesn't know why.

What is confusing?

"You're actually like this?"

"Like what?" now she is confused.

"This isn't just an act is it? You actually care about people."

"Of course I do!"

"Interesting…"

Silence as Mai walks to the door

And then,

Quietly,

So quiet,

She doesn't know,

If she's meant,

To,

Hear.

"Now, I see why he likes you."


	17. Chapter 17

He's not a big fan of his Firelord duties.

He misses,

His,

Uncle.

He wonders,

Where,

His Uncle,

Is.

He hates,

Doing this,

Alone.

Learning,

Alone.

He's surrounded by,

Advisors,

Not friends.

He can't help but think,

This isn't,

What should,

Have,

Happened.

Aang was meant to defeat his father.

Sokka was meant to survive.

There was meant to be a coronation,

A real one.

A real victory.

A speech about a better future,

A life long friend and partnership with the Avatar.

He can see them all,

In a tea house.

Uncle's tea house.

He's serving tea,

Just Zuko.

Just once again.

They are laughing.

Everyone is there.

All his friends,

His family.

She'd be wearing a pretty dress,

Green.

They're all in green.

Green is neutral,

A place where they can all,

Just,

Be.

He sighs,

And signs his name on another document.

He would have liked that other future.

He should visit his father,

But he has enough to worry about with Azula,

And

At least she,

Has a chance at redemption.

After all,

He wasn't much better when it all started.

There is only one reason to see his father.

Where,

Is,

My,

Mother?

It's not like he has time to search.

He's spent enough of it,

But maybe,

No,

Definitely,

One day.

If he can ever escape all the paperwork, that is.

He's getting used to having his hair back again.

It's becoming part of his transformation,

From himself,

To Firelord

And back again.

He knows she hates it up.

He can tell.

It reminds her,

Of before,

At the start.

_I'll save you from the pirates_.

He didn't know back then,

Didn't realise,

Didn't really.

But even the spoilt Prince,

A boy without honour,

Could recognise

And admire

Her determination.

Resent it too,

That was more like the shamed prince.

Jealous,

His life story.

The women in his life have always been better.

His mother kinder,

Azula more talented,

Tai Lee happier,

Mai deadlier,

Toph tougher,

Katara,

Just,

Better.

He wants to throw the paperwork against the door,

Burn it all right now.

It's tedious,

It's a formality,

It's necessary.

He calls his steward in.

"Bring Toph Bei Fong please."

The steward starts at the please.

He hears her voice in his head,

Just because you're royalty doesn't mean you can't be polite.

Or something like that.

He stares blankly at the page in front of him until Toph arrives.

"Ready to fess up and tell me everything Sparky? Remember I'll know if you're lying."

"Don't you already know everything?" he leans back in his chair.

"Probably." She picks at her nails.

"It's my fault she got burned."

"Honestly Sparky, not everything is about you. I think that Firelord title's gone to your head. Where sweetness is involved nothing is ever anybody else's fault. She's not as sweet as you all think, you know."

"I let her go Toph, I didn't protect her."

"Oh please. Like you could forbid her from going and really, Katara doesn't need anybody to protect her. It's better you went with her. If you'd said no, she'd just angry and go anyways. She always has to get her way. This one time she made Appa seem sick just so she could blow up some Firenation factory. Sokka told her we couldn't help and she just went and did it anyways. There's no stopping her."

He doesn't have a response.

"She blew up a factory?" he settles for.

"I'd call her up on that if I were you. I mean they were polluting this whole town and the people were starving so I guess it had to be done, but still. That was some pretty serious vandalism. Besides, I'd love to see the look on her face."

The steward brings in a tray of tea.

He picks up a cup,

Bringing it to his lips,

Pauses to ask,

"Did she make a lot of things explode?"

Toph fixes him with a smirk. "I'm not sure, why don't you tell me?"

He chokes on his tea.

She just laughs at him,

Obviously satisfied with herself.

"Your face! Priceless!"

His palm hits his head with an audible smack.

Really,

To be fair,

He was asking for that one.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

So it's been a while. There's no excuse. The all-consuming plot bunny army ran out of steam and have disappeared. Luckily they left me with a plan before they did. "After the Storm" will now be updating every Wednesday, Australian Eastern Standard time.

Here's a promo for the upcoming chapters and finale of part one:

_Relationships will be tested, feelings confronted and some old friends return…for a while. The end of part one draws closer and it won't be long before Katara has an important decision to make. Stay and start over, or leave and rebuild? Which life will she choose? _


	18. Chapter 18

He finds her mid-healing.

He always shows up when she least expects it.

She shrieks,

Covering herself,

Dives,

For something,

To wear.

"Ever hear of knocking?" she yells at him.

"I didn't think- I-"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

She quickly,

But sloppily,

Redoes her wrappings.

"Alright I'm covered now."

She's facing him now too,

Arms crossed,

Eyes threatening.

Her threat fades when he turns to face her.

His whole face is red,

The blush spreading down his neck,

Stretching under the collar of his tunic.

He looks so grieved,

So awkward,

She can't help but smile.

And then,

She can't help,

But laugh.

It's his turn to cross his arms,

Not defensive,

But self conscious.

She's loving every minute of this.

"Oh alright I forgive you."

The words are out of her mouth before she decides to open it.

"I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes.

"That look on your face more than made up for it."

He kneels on the floor by the bed.

"How was it?"

"You can sit up here you know."

He shakes his head.

"Probably not the best idea."

Why not?

She rolls her eyes again.

He can be so weird sometimes.

"It was awful. I _was_ trying to do some more healing when you barged in, but I can finish it later."

"It looks better."

"No it doesn't."

"It will never look good, but it does look better."

Not exactly comforting,

But,

At least he never lies to her.

"Is there any news?"

He shakes his head.

"Rumours of White Lotus activity, but nothing concrete enough to go on."

There never is.

"And Aang?"

She dares to hope.

He just shakes his head again.

She flops back on the bed and stares at the ceiling,

Not sure,

What,

She was expecting.

"We will find him. I promise."

She can just see him,

If she moves her knees apart.

His chin rests at the edge.

He looks so small.

"I'm sorry I started that fight." She says.

"Thank you."

Something in his shoulders relaxes,

And,

Finally,

He joins her.

"I just worry about him." She says.

"So do I. I mean I know he's the Avatar and all-powerful and everything, but he's just a kid really. Not that he needs us to look after him, just…"

"I know."

They lie in silence,

Well,

Not totally.

She slows her breathing,

To match his.

Lost,

In thought,

For a while.

"Could you look at it?"

Breaks the spell.

"What?"

"See how the healing is coming along."

She sits up.

"I know the healers are convinced I'm fine now, but they don't, they don't know like-"

Like you do.

He nods.

"Would it be easier if I lie down again?"

Why

Is she

Blushing?

"On your side. Um..."

She moves

And can't help but notice

How his eyes follow her.

Of course they do,

He's waiting,

To,

Start.

She cushions her head on her arm.

Braces herself

For

More

Pain.

It doesn't come.

His fighting his ferocious

His fingers,

Are not.

"You look good."

"What?"

She feels him jump.

"_It_ looks good. You healed faster than I did."

"Well I am a waterbending master."

"Yeah…"

She wonders why he sounds so strange.

Almost,

Strangled.

She turns to face him,

Sits up.

They're close.

"Zuko… is everything okay?"

He bites down on his lower lip.

She hasn't seen him do this in a long time,

Only when he's not sure what to say.

But he can say anything to her,

Can't he?

"What is it?"

She's firmer with him.

Toph always says firm works.

She's testing the theory.

He takes a breath,

Lips part,

He sighs,

Shoulders slump.

"It's nothing. Just a long day."

"You're lying to me!"

Why,

Would,

He?

"No I'm not."

He stands up.

The warmth goes with him.

She reaches for a tunic,

Pulls it over her head.

"Yes," Hands on her hips. "You are."

"Katara I'm no-"

"What's wrong?"

She crosses the distance between them,

Stares up at him.

He won't meet her gaze.

He's avoiding her,

She knows.

"Just, just tell me okay."

He turns his face away,

Feet move to follow,

She grabs his chin,

Holds him firm.

"Tell me. I can handle it."

Suddenly,

Fearing the worst.

Bad news.

Someone is dead.

"Who?" she barely dares to breathe,

Waits for his response,

Is surprised,

When,

He slowly,

Carefully,

Guides her hand from his chin,

To,

His,

Scar.

He looks at her.

Not a word.

His thumb,

Rubs circles,

On her hand.

She wants to say she doesn't know what's going on.

She wants to be confused.

But,

She isn't.

She's just,

Afraid.

"It's not bad news is it?"

She changes,

The subject.

He bites his lip again,

Bows his head slightly.

Lets go of her hand.

"I don't know. Um, paper work. Never mind. Just forget-"

"You don't have anything bad to tell me about the others?"

Making sure,

Just in case.

"What? No!"

"I just thought, you got so serious, that you hadn't told me everything when I asked."

It's her turn,

To look,

Away.

"No. No, Katara. No."

And his hands are on her wrists.

_I'll save you from the pirates._

"I would never lie to you. Or keep anything important from you. I, I will never. I know I've made mistakes before but please don't think-"

And the look in his eyes,

The softness of his voice,

She's not afraid anymore.

She grips his wrists back.

"I believe you."

His face lights up.

And it's all she can do,

Not,

To,

Act.

Instead,

She makes sure,

She's reading it right.

She doesn't want to make the mistake that was made to her.

"It wasn't _bad_ news was it?"

She asks,

She's ready.

He shakes his head slowly.

Hands slide from her wrists,

Fingers entwine with hers.

"I hope not." He says.

She smiles,

Stands,

On the tips,

Of her toes.

Removes her hands from his,

Grabs his wrists instead.

Holding them up between them,

"I'll save you from the paperwork."

She kisses him.


	19. Chapter 19

She kisses him,

And something,

Roars to life inside him,

Finally free,

Finally real.

She's kissing him.

He moves his hands to cup her face.

Electricity sears through him,

The good kind.

A warm,

Tight,

Feeling,

In his chest.

Slowly spreading outwards.

Not bad news.

He wants to scream,

To laugh,

To dance,

To hug her.

She really wants this,

Wants him.

Her arms are around his neck,

She sways.

He leans into her,

Hands on her hips,

Pulls her close.

Lips part.

And.

"Firelord!"

The door crashes open.

Apparently he isn't the only one who hasn't heard of knocking.

He feels her jump,

Pull away.

He sighs heavily,

Smiles sheepishly

And is rewarded,

With a small smile back.

"What is it?"

He turns to the intruder,

One of his stewards.

His tone,

And expression,

Making it clear.

He did not want to be disturbed.

"It's the-," the steward is panting.

Did he run?

He fears the worst.

She appears by his side,

Hand warm in his.

He puts an arm around her shoulders,

Pulls her to his chest,

Ready to face the news,

Together.

Together,

He likes that word.

"When you've got your breath." She offers.

The steward smiles,

Grateful.

She's always thinking of others,

Right now,

He loves it about her.

He kisses her temple.

Happy like this,

Is something worth enjoying.

It doesn't usually last for him.

But this time,

He dares to hope.

He'll tell her later,

When the steward is gone.

And she'll be proud of him

And they can get back to what they were doing.

The steward smiles,

Almost,

Regretfully at them.

Hope wavers.

Why,

Is he,

Being looked at,

Like,

That?

The steward takes a deep breath,

Looks almost apologetic,

And says.

"The Avatar has returned."

And the world drops out from beneath him.


	20. Chapter 20

"The Avatar has returned."

Her hand clenches the fabric of his tunic,

Then,

Falls away completely.

Aang

Is

Alive.

"Where is he? Take me to him."

She's already out the door.

The steward rushes to catch up,

Jogs along side her.

"He's in the throne room Master Katara he-"

She turns on him,

Eyes fierce.

"Is he okay?"

The man nods.

She glances over her shoulder.

He is there,

Following,

Intent as she is.

She still forgets,

After all this time.

Aang is important to him too.

Out of the corner,

Of her eye,

She sees,

She senses,

Him reach for her.

She pretends,

She doesn't.

It's complicated now.

Not that it wouldn't have been before.

She has changed since the comet,

But,

Has,

Aang?

She's suddenly nervous.

It's been a long time since Ember Island,

And even,

Longer,

Since,

The South Pole.

If he hasn't changed,

If,

He's still,

Just,

Aang.

How can she break his heart?

The steward opens the doors for them

And all her nerves fade.

There he is.

The boy in the iceberg,

Her friend,

The Avatar.

Before she knows it,

She's hugging him.

And he,

Is there too,

Holding both of them.

She can't tell which tears belong to whom.

And then Toph is there,

And Suki,

And a gaping silence where Sokka should be,

But they'll cry about that,

Later.

"I thought you were dead." She says,

Holding Aang's face in her hands.

"We, thought you were dead." He says, his hand on the Avatar's shoulder.

"I knew you were fine." Toph's words are brave, but she isn't fooling anyone.

"We're just so glad you're okay." Suki smiles.

Aang takes a deep breathe

And begins,

To explain.

She does not like what she hears.

After defeating Ozai,

After learning to take away a person's bending.

He went back to the lion turtle.

He spent weeks talking to himself,

His past selves.

He needed to,

Come to terms with the power.

In other words,

Like he always did,

He ran away,

When he was overwhelmed.

She can feel him beside her,

Shaking with rage.

A hand on his,

And a quiet,

"Zuko."

She shakes her head.

Not now,

Not here.

Don't spoil the moment.

She can tell from the look in his eyes,

That is exactly,

What he means to do.

She shakes her head again,

Warning him.

It's no use.

"How dare you!" he yells at the younger boy.

"Wh-what?" Aang falters,

Fails,

To see,

What he's done,

Wrong.

"Do you have any idea what it's been like here? Do you have any idea how much we needed our Avatar. The war didn't end just because Ozai's bending did. There have been uprisings, civil unrest, attempted assassinations. Your friends are dead. We thought _you_ were dead."

Failed assassinations?

Why,

Hasn't,

He,

Told her?

"I-I didn't. Zuko, I didn't mean."

Aang looks imploringly at her,

Eyes begging,

To be stood up for.

He is looking at her too.

They want her,

To pick,

A side.

And suddenly,

It seems like there is a lot more,

At stake,

Then an argument.

She withdraws from them both,

Takes a moment,

To gather her thoughts,

To phrase her response,

Carefully.

She is afraid.

Once again,

Everything has changed.

"You're both right. Aang we really needed you here. We wasted weeks searching for you, time we could have spent rebuilding the world, making it a better place."

She pauses,

Takes a breath,

And continues.

"And Zuko, Aang's spiritual state is very important. He's blocked chakras before. If he needed to sort through this then he needed to."

She doesn't mention,

Which chakra was blocked,

Or why.

"But it doesn't matter now."

She continues,

She has to.

"Now we can work together to fix everything. Aang is back, the rightful firelord is on the throne. We still have each other. We can accomplish anything now."

She smiles,

And means it.

There's a chance now,

A chance for the world to be balanced again.

Aang opens his arms,

And she hugs him again.

"I'm really happy you're okay." She says.

Aang's grip around her waist tightens

And she is nervous.

"Me too."

She looks over his shoulder,

And notices,

He,

Will not look,

At her.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Okay, okay. I love all the love and reviews you guys sent me so much that I did a double upload Wednesday. I love all the cruel feels chapter 19's cliffhanger left you but I personally hate feeling the pain myself, so here is chapter 20 without much of a delay. I love you all and you support.

**ON THE FUTURE OF ATS:**

So I was originally going to combine part 1 and 2 of this story as one collective under the title After the Storm, but seeing as how part 1 has grown beyond my wildest dreams I will be doing part 2 as a sequel. I'm going to need help coming up with titles, as they are my weak point so leave any suggestions in my pm or with a review. I am so glad that you guys enjoy my work and I want to make it as good as it can be. Thanks again for all your support and I'll see you all next Wednesday.


	21. Chapter 21

He's not avoiding her.

Honest.

He's not sulking.

Honest.

He's just busy.

Honest.

Azula may be the liar of the family,

But he's not too bad at it himself,

Anymore.

What did he expect?

Nothing,

Ever,

Lasts.

At least,

Not,

For,

Him.

He wonders who's better at avoidance,

Him,

Or,

Her?

So he distracts himself.

He works.

He attends meetings,

Imprisons would be assassins,

Avoids his father,

Talks to Toph,

Visits his sister.

It's strange,

But he's been doing a lot of that lately.

She's not exactly better,

She'll probably never be,

But at least,

There is progress.

"So how are the girl troubles Zu Zu? Still dismal?"

"How are you Azula?"

He sighs.

For someone who never showed any interest before,

She sure seemed interested now.

"I'm me."

She flicks her head,

And in that gesture,

For a moment,

Is herself again.

"That's good." He says.

He actually,

Kind of,

Means it.

"I hear the Avatar has returned."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh Zu Zu I thought you'd be pleased. Especially after you betrayed your own blood for him. Or did he have anything to do with it...?"

She smirks.

Agni,

Even Azula,

Cool,

Ruthless,

Azula,

Knows.

How is it everyone knows,

Except,

Her.

"He should have come back immediately. He can't keep running off like this."

He tries,

In vain,

To change the subject.

"That's only part of it though isn't it?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Since there's nothing else to care about."

She's got him there.

"Why did you do it Azula?"

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what."

She shrugs. "Because I could."

"You're sick. "

He spits,

Angry again.

"Yes,"

She speaks softly,

"I suppose I am."

"You don't have to be. I mean, you weren't always."

"Do you really think there's hope for me Zuko? That's cute. I burnt your girlfriend because I could, because it gave me some control, some power again. I burnt your girlfriend because I wanted to, because I could. Do you still think I can be better?"

He knows she is baiting him,

And he shouldn't react the way she wants,

But it is hard,

So hard.

There are a lot of things about her words that make him angry.

He must be improving,

He hasn't yelled yet.

Instead,

He says tersely.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"And who's fault is that dumb-dumb?"

"I should be getting back."

"You're a terrible liar."

"And you're locked up in a padded cell with your best friend taking your bending away."

She almost seems to,

Shrink.

He almost doesn't,

Care.

He's bad at being good.


	22. Chapter 22

She knows he's been avoiding her.

She's angry,

But to be fair,

She's been avoiding him too.

She's been making up for lost time with Aang,

But,

She's been avoiding the platypus bear in the room.

She's been changing the subject,

And leaving abruptly.

Aang has changed,

But what blocked his chakra has not.

And she feels guilty.

Has she been leading him on?

She did tell him at that awful play,

"I'm really confused right now."

Now she wonders,

What it is she's confused about?

It had all seemed so innocent then.

They had other things to worry about,

They still do.

But what was it that was so confusing?

Well it got confusing around the time she went searching for the Southern Raiders.

To be totally honest,

It got confusing from Ba Sing Se.

But she can't tell him that.

She can barely tell herself that.

Was she confused because they were in a war,

Or because a certain firebender had finally shown up,

And proven himself,

And listened to her,

Understood in a way the others hadn't?

And those steamy summer days,

And his firebending attire didn't hurt either.

There was the play,

And how he sat next to her.

How painfully obvious Aang was,

Although she told herself he wasn't.

Even after he'd ignored her wishes.

Twice Aang had stolen her first kiss from her.

Then there was the comet.

And then everyone was dead,

Or so they thought,

Everyone,

Except,

Him and her.

And then,

She wasn't scared,

Or nervous,

And she knew.

Or she thought she knew.

And she kissed him.

She liked kissing him.

And now she can't look at either of her boys,

The same.

And now _her boys_,

Sounds wrong,

And selfish,

And cruel,

And she doesn't know what to do with herself.

Of course she bumps right into him,

Knocks her nose against his chest.

His hands steady her.

She doesn't know where to look.

She can't look at either of them the same,

Until,

She decides.

"How has your day been?"

Her words sound strained,

And awkward,

Even to her.

"Fine."

One syllable,

One wall.

"That's good."

"Yes."

"I suppose you have some work to do."

"Yes."

"Well, I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Goodbye."

And she knows she has really,

Really,

Messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

****Sorry for being a day late everyone. It was a public holiday here in Australia and I spent it away from the computer and with my family. Some people have commented on the varying lengths of these chapters. In response to that I'm going to let you in a little not such a secret. I always do my best to have each chapter around 500-600 words at least, but sometimes it doesn't work out that way. If a chapter is a little shorter or a little longer than usual it's because something big is either going to happen or has happened. So a short chapter means something good coming next and a long chapter means something good is happening. Thanks again for all your support, reviews, favourites and alerts!


	23. Chapter 23

He should just talk to her.

He should.

He will.

He's being an idiot.

Toph says so,

Azula says so,

Even Suki says so.

Maybe it will be easier to talk to Aang.

Somehow,

Even though he's dreading it,

Talking to Aang,

Isn't nearly as hard,

As talking to her.

Besides,

He misses his student,

His friend.

There is still a chance for things to be like they should have been.

He wants to take that chance.

The next morning,

He joints Aang in meditation.

Not wanting to interrupt,

But feeling she should make himself known,

He says,

"Hey, Zuko here."

Aang smiles,

And gestures for him to sit.

They sit in silence for a long time,

Focussing on breathing,

On bending.

When Aang stands,

So does he.

"I'm sorry."

And he knows they are still friends.

"Me too."

"How's being the Avatar?"

Aang shrugs.

"How's being the Firelord?"

He shrugs.

"Mostly paperwork, but I guess I get the best seat at dinner so…"

Aang laughs and smiles at him.

"I really am sorry. I didn't realise." Aang speaks quietly,

His head hands.

He rests a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"I forgive you."

Aang sighs,

And Zuko doesn't see,

His next question,

Coming.

"What happened to Katara?"

"She fought in a war." He replies,

Suddenly nervous.

"But she seems so, different to before."

"As far as she knows her whole family is dead."

"But she's still got us. She still has me."

"You still like her don't you."

He doesn't want to hear the answer,

But,

Just as he always does,

He asked for it.

"Zuko, I _love_ her."

And,

He feels,

So,

So,

Guilty.

"Does she love you too?"

He doesn't even choke on the words.

All that time spent with Azula must be paying off.

"I-I don't know. I thought. Well you know the story."

He nods.

He does.

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

"When I try." Aang looks confused, brows furrow

And he can't help but recognise his friend's gesture as his own.

"It's like she doesn't want to hear it sometimes."

Zuko nods,

And wonders,

What he should say.

"Maybe she doesn't want to hear it." He settles for.

And realises,

He doesn't want to just settle.

It's not fair to Aang if he just settles.

"But why not?"

He half expects Aang to pout, but he doesn't.

He has grown.

They both have.

And now he has to say it.

"We kissed."

So much for honour.

So much for loyalty.

So much for friendship.

It would seem the spirits do not want the Firelord and the Avatar to be friends.

Once again,

The two will split.

He is sure.

"You…you what?"

Aang looks so hurt,

He can barely hold the boy's gaze.

"When we defeated Azula, we didn't know what had happened to all of you. I was hurt, so was she, but we went searching for you anyways. We were on the road for weeks, and then we gave up. I convinced her that if any of you were still alive that you'd come to the palace and we'd just keep missing each other on the road. We've been closer ever since we went to find her mother's killer and-"

"Closer." All the good humour has left Aang's voice.

"Can I finish please?"

"She said nothing happened."

"She wasn't lying! Nothing did happen! At least not until…"

He takes a deep breath

And

Pinches the bridge of his nose,

Before,

Continuing.

Before,

Finishing.

"Something changed between us after we fought Azula. Something changed when we thought we were the only ones left. And something changed when we were the best support and the best friend each other had. And finally, just before we were told you were alive she kissed me and I kissed her back. And I could lie and say I hadn't thought about it before. I could lie and tell you that I haven't wanted to for a long time. And I could lie and tell you I'll bow out. But I won't."

There is a trace of the old Zuko in his last line,

And he knows that Aang,

Notices.

"You're telling me you love her too."

"No. But I'm telling you there's something there."

"So you don't love her? You just want to, kiss her?"

Aang seems confused.

He wishes he could make his friend see,

Not everything,

Is so black and white.

And not everyone,

Is comfortable,

Saying,

That.

"I didn't say that. I just don't jump straight to...to _that_."

He looks at Aang

And Aang looks at him.

"Well what are we going to do about this then?" Aang asks coolly.

"We're not going to do anything. This isn't our decision."

"Well why not!"

Aang sounds childish again.

What's that saying?

_One step forward…_

He steels himself,

Eyes narrow.

He will make his message very clear,

Unarguable,

Indisputable.

He says simply,

But firmly,

"We, are not Katara."

_Three steps back. _


	24. Chapter 24

She sends another tidal wave crashing at Aang,

And laughs when he flips away.

It's been a long time since they've trained together,

And longer still since things have felt,

Like they were,

Before.

They start on opposite ends of the garden,

Draining fountains,

As they draw closer.

And now,

She can see him clearly.

He has changed.

Aang is no longer the little boy in the iceberg.

He is no longer the broken body at Ba Sing Se.

As impossible as it seems,

Aang,

The Avatar,

Is beginning to look more man,

Than child.

There are muscles that he didn't have before

And the start of a beard,

Not much,

Barely anything,

But more than there was,

Before.

"Ready to call it a draw Katara?" he jokes.

"Never." She calls back in mock battle rage.

She laughs as she rushes towards him,

Bending her tidal wave to ice,

And surfing along it.

Aang tenses to move,

But something,

Makes him,

Stop.

She hits him full on the chest,

And laughs as he falls.

"Come on _Avatar_ surely you can do better than that."

She comes to a stop at his feet,

And realises,

Something,

Is,

Wrong.

"Aang. I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

She is at his side,

Helping him stand.

And someone else is at her side,

Helping both of them.

"What did you do now?"

"Zuko! What-Where- How long have you been _spying_ on us?" she glares at him,

Studies,

Scrutinises.

"I was coming to find Aang. My stewards want him involved in some meetings tomorrow. And I wasn't spying!"

"Could have fooled me." She huffs.

She watches his face flash red,

His eyebrows knit,

And his shoulders go tense,

Just like he always does when he's embarrassed.

She used to mistake it for anger,

But she knows better now.

She knows him better now.

"Um, hi, remember me? Just got knocked down by a waterbending master?"

"Oh Aang I'm so sorry! What happened? You're not normally off your game like that."

Even though she can tell he doesn't need her help,

She still guides the avatar to a bench and helps him sit.

"It's just."

"What is it Aang?"

She can feel him beside her,

Both of them looking down at Aang worriedly.

Aang eyes drop from her face her abdomen.

And her heart follows them.

She should have known better than to bend in her wrappings.

She should have thought about this.

Aang,

Is not going,

To be happy.

"What is that?" Aang asks

And she can tell from his tone,

He is very,

Not happy,

Indeed.

"It's a scar." She replies defensively,

Postponing,

The inevitable,

Argument.

"When did it happen? Was it during the battle? Was it-"

His eyes dart to Zuko,

Just for a moment,

But that's all it takes.

And suddenly,

She is angry.

She doesn't know why,

But that look,

That silent accusation,

Is too much.

"Of course it wasn't Zuko! How could you even think that?"

"I didn't mean- of course he wouldn't _mean_ to, but accidents have happened before."

"Yeah, they have and guess what Aang, you've had accidents with firebending too!"

It's not fair,

It's a low blow,

But it works.

For a moment her hands tingle,

At the memory.

It seems so long ago.

She was so young then,

Or at least,

She felt young then.

Before she can continue,

He is answering for her.

"It was my sister. Katara just wanted to try and heal her, but I let my guard down and I couldn't stop it. I tried Aang, I didn't want her to go. I-"

"You let her go near AZULA?"

She knows that kind of anger.

_You let them take him!_

She can hear it in his voice,

_You SOLD Appa_

She has heard it before.

That tone never leads to anything good.

"Aang stop it. Aang please."

And she tries,

She really does.

"How dare you put her in danger! How dare you risk her life for your evil sister! What kind of person are you? What kind of friend are you? How can you claim to lo-"

"I never claimed anything! Did you listen to anything I said? I said I didn't want her to do it! I thought it was a bad idea, but she wanted to try so I shut up and supported her! I supported her decision even though I didn't agree with it, which is more than I can say for you!"

Her boys argue,

They yell.

They continue blaming each other for all her worldly woes.

And she is more than mad.

She is more than angry.

She is furious,

Irate,

Enraged,

At both of them.

"ENOUGH!"

They freeze,

And turn to her.

"Katara, what on-" Aang tries to interrupt her.

She is so mad,

She forgets herself

And blood bends his mouth shut.

"I said." She huffs angrily. "Enough."

"Katara-"

"Don't think I won't make you shut up either Zuko!"

"I am not some prize that you two need to protect! Aang you have no right to be angry with Zuko or me for what happened. We were all hurt in this war. We all carry scars."

She turns from Aang,

To face Zuko head on.

"And you! You are not my personal defender! You both need to grow up!"

She turns,

Stalks away,

Leaves them.

And while she does,

She can't help but miss,

The early days,

The simple days.

But at the same time,

She can't help but miss,

How things could have been.


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE: This week is a double update from Zuko's point of view so be sure to read chapter 26 as a continuation of this chapter. Enjoy my lovelies! **

* * *

><p>She comes to his room that night.<p>

Not the Firelord's room.

His,

Room.

And he,

Is,

Very,

Surprised.

"Katara." He mutters,

Blinking,

At the sudden light,

From an open door.

"Shut up." She orders.

He gulps,

And wonders,

If he's dreaming,

Again.

It certainly isn't the first time,

And he'd be willing to bet his crown,

It won't,

Be,

The last.

"I have something to say to you."

She glares down at him,

Looming over,

The side,

Of,

His bed.

_Their bed_.

"Um, do you want to…sit?"

"No."

She crosses her arms over her chest,

And he is astonished.

He,

Is,

Not,

Dreaming.

If it were a dream she'd be,

Well,

She wouldn't just be standing there.

"Zuko." She starts off angry,

Loud enough that her words are forceful,

But not so loud that anyone outside the room will hear her.

He listens,

"You are spoilt. You are childish. You are possessive, self centred and jealous. You rave about your stupid honour and your stupid destiny like the world will end if it can't hear you whine. You're temper is ridiculous, you don't know anything about girls and you've done nothing but cause me trouble."

Her words should sound angry,

But with each sentence,

Her voice,

Softens.

And he softens,

With it.

He doesn't mean to put his hands on hers,

And she doesn't seem to notice.

"If you hate me so much why are you here?"

His voice comes out throaty,

And strangled.

He doesn't want her to hate him,

Not again.

He doesn't think she does,

But when she said he knew nothing about girls,

Well she wasn't entirely wrong.

Mai would probably agree with her,

Azula definitely would.

"I don't. I don't hate you. I haven't hated you in a long time and you know that. I know that Aang is back and that he- that he thinks… But I don't. I don't think like Aang does because for the longest time there's been someone else to think about."

He is confused,

But he is hopeful.

She has made her feelings clear once,

But will she,

Again?

"I was the first person to trust you and you betrayed that trust. I had every right to treat you as badly as I did when you finally came around, even though no one else seemed to think I did. What I still don't understand is even though I made it clear I hated you and wasn't going to forgive you and didn't trust you, you kept trying. You were patient and helpful and did something for me that none of the others would. Why?"

His hands are travelling up and down her arms,

But he's not looking at them.

He's looking at her necklace.

_I'll save you from the pirates_

He laughs to himself.

He really was an idiot back then,

Especially if he thought that line would get him anywhere.

"If you're just going to laugh at me-"

She tries to pull away,

But he holds her firm,

Pulls her closer,

So one little tug,

Will have her on the bed with him.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me and how stupid I was and how stupid you are if you have to ask why."

"Then you are laughing at me."

"What is it you want to say Katara?"

She stares at him,

As if considering her words,

Or maybe,

If he's lucky,

Considering something else entirely.

He knows he's never that lucky,

But he can't help but wonder.

He slides his hands back down her arms,

One hand drops to his side where he lights a small flame at the end of his index finger.

The fingers of the other hand lace with hers.

It feels like a long time since he's touched her,

Longer still since she's touched him.

"Katara." He whispers,

Lets go of her hand.

It's her move now,

Her decision.

Still he doesn't meet her eyes,

Focuses instead on that necklace.

He listens to her breathe,

Waits for her response,

And remembers,

The feel of that necklace in his hands.

He remembers keeping it close,

The feeling of the smooth ribbon around his wrist,

The way the light caught the shell, almost making it glow,

The slight smell of wood fire, animal furs and something distinctly feminine.

He hears her inhale,

As if to speak

And finally,

He looks her in the eye.

Blue,

The bluest blue he's ever seen,

Bluer than anything in the firenation,

Bluer than anything he thought he'd ever receive.

"So…" he lets the word hang.

"I like watching you train." She blurts.

He wasn't expecting that.

"But, why? I mean, it's not even that I'm very good, what could possibly be interesting about-"

"I'm guessing its for the same reason you seem to like watching me train."

She blushes a little at that,

And he gets it.

"Maybe we should train together more."

She smiles at him a little.

"Maybe we should."

The flame on his finger goes out as he reaches for her,

Hands on her hips this time,

One tug too many,

And her mouth on his.

He hears her squeak in the back of her throat.

"Too fast for you Water Tribe?" he jibes.

"You've just always got to knock me off my feet don't you."

She rolls off him,

But lies on her side to face him.

She looks down at the sheets,

Draws a tight circle on them,

He wishes she would draw that tight circle on him instead.

"I don't- I don't really know if-"

Of course she doesn't.

He forgets she's younger,

But there was Jet…

Part of him wishes he were still the angry Prince who would always take what he wanted,

But,

Most of him is glad he is not,

It will be better this way.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He puts his hand over hers.

"We can just sleep, just like before, when we didn't mean to."

She smiles at him shyly.

"I appreciate that, but I don't think I can sleep."

It's his turn to smile.

He inches towards her,

"You're not going to boss me around are you?"

Pulls her close.

"I make no such promises."

Her words tickle the skin under his scarred ear.

Only she,

Only Katara,

Does not,

See,

The scar.

This time she lets him kiss her,

And he knows,

It is a big deal.

After having her first kiss stolen,

She does not take kisses from just anyone.

Her hands are on him,

Unsure,

But learning fast,

Tracing the lines of his chest,

Years of hard earned muscles,

Small scars from hard fought battles.

He feels the path she has taken even after she has moved on.

His skin tingles,

Hairs stand on end.

She definitely has a healer's hands,

Gentle one minute,

Harsh the next,

Both somehow just what he needs.

"Now I understand the wanted posters."

He mutters between kisses.

"Sparky," she adopts a Toph-ism and tosses her hair back over her shoulder before leaning over him again, holding her lips just above his "You've got no idea."

Maybe not,

But he's pretty sure he will soon.


	26. Chapter 26

When he wakes up he knows something is wrong.

She is not asleep.

She is not lying next to him.

She is not even smiling.

"What happened?" he asks, suddenly terrified, there is more bad news.

"Nothing happened. It's just. I shouldn't have come here."

What,

Does,

She mean?

He knows she can tell he is confused because she frowns and bites down on her lower lip. She winces at the raw skin.

"Sorry." He mutters bashfully.

After all,

He was biting down on that lip only hours before.

He sits up and pulls her to him by her hips.

"What's wrong?"

"I. I just. I do like you Zuko. I really, really like you, but-"

Suddenly he is very cold.

But.

Nothing good ever follows,

But.

His hands fall from her hips and rest in his lap.

He is still,

Very,

Very,

Still.

"But what Katara?"

"I'm just really confused right now."

He's heard that before,

But it wasn't said to him.

"You can't be serious."

She looks confused.

"You can not be trying to sell me the same line you sold him!"

She flinches.

And he is angry.

He is angry that she would come here and get his hopes up.

He is angry that she would dash them without a second thought.

And he is very angry that she won't even come up with a new line.

He,

Deserves better,

Than leftovers.

"I didn't mean to-"

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Then why did you come? If you're so confused why did you do this?"

"I don't know."

He's pretty sure she does know.

He's pretty sure it was just because she wanted to.

He forgets how immature she can be.

He is always forgetting how young she really is.

"You're using him as an excuse to hide behind."

"I am not."

"Yes. You are. Look Katara I'm not going to force myself on you if you're confused. I'll respect your wishes, but you'd better start being honest with me and quit trying to sell me second hand bullshit. You of all people should know that I don't need or want to be babied."

"I'm not babying you."

"Yes you are. Maybe it's because you're used to dealing with Aang, maybe it's because you're barely more than a baby yourself, I don't know. I get it, you're young, you're confused, you don't know what these feelings are. Just don't try to make it out to be something it's not."

Her eyes narrow at him,

And he realises,

He has said something,

Very,

Very,

Wrong.

"Fine then Mr Firelord,"

He winces at the title.

", If you're so grown up and mature then maybe you're better off without me anyways."

"I'm really not."

He won't get angry,

He won't give her what she wants.

"You're right! You're not mature at all! You're just as big a baby as I am!"

"That's not what I meant."

Surrey she knows,

He is not,

Better off,

Without her.

"Ugh! You ruin everything!"

She turns and storms from the room.

"I know." He mutters.

But then he stops,

Thinks.

No.

He may ruin everything,

But he doesn't do it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE:<strong>

I was really unsure whether to take this chapter in this direction or not. I had to do a lot of thinking about how I was when I was 14 and how the people I knew were when they were fourteen. The thing about being fourteen is that you're old enough to have all these feelings and maybe even old enough to act on them, but you're not yet old enough to know what to do with them or how to live with them. There's a reason that most relationships that start at 14 don't usually last more than a few weeks (if that). Being a teenager, especially in those early years is just one big blur of newness; new emotions, new feelings, new desires. Everything seems so big and real and intense, especially after it gets dark outside. The problem is, sometimes in the harsh light of day not everything seems the way it did the night before…


	27. Chapter 27

She has made mistakes.

She has demons to face.

There's not much she can do about either right now,

Except,

This,

One.

"Will you come with me?"

She turns to the only person who may help her.

She turns to the only person who may not tell on her.

"Yes."

How strange,

That she is surrounded by friends,

And yet she turns to who used to be an enemy,

Who may still be an enemy.

His ex-girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you asked me." Mai speaks in her usual monotone, but her eyebrows quirk, betraying her curiosity.

"I didn't know anything could surprise you."

Mai smirks. "Generally true. Usually the only one who surprises me is me."

She wonders what Mai means.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

That surprises her.

Of all the things Mai could have said to her, of all the people they had in common, Sokka was not what she expected.

With a tremor in her voice. "You knew Sokka?"

"Not really. He was the one with Zuko at the Boiling Rock though wasn't he?"

"Yeah…" Just one of those life changing field trips with Zuko.

"Well I'm the reason they got away."

"I-I didn't know. They wouldn't talk about it…"

"No I don't expect they would."

She wants to know more, to ask more, but she gets the feeling she shouldn't. She doesn't know Mai well, but there's something about her stance that says,

Stay,

Away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean after last time?"

She takes a deep breath.

No,

And,

Yes.

"I have to face her. I have to talk to her."

"Well I hope you realise she's not going to want to talk to you."

She shrugs.

"It's something I need to do."

They slip past the guards easily,

Sticking to the shadows.

She can't help but worry at how easily avoided his security is.

She'll have to tell him…

Maybe she'll just ask Mai to do it.

He probably doesn't want to hear her criticize his guards.

He probably doesn't want to hear her at all.

They stop outside a door.

Mai doesn't ask if she's sure.

Mai doesn't pause.

Instead, Mai opens the door and steps aside.

There is no turning back now.

"Hi Azula."

The fire princess looks better.

Her hair has grown back

And that calculating look has returned to her eyes.

"Oh, so you survived."

"You don't sound surprised."

"Hardly. You're almost as hard to kill as I am. It's really very annoying."

"I guess now you know how we felt all year."

Dry laughter. "Yes, I suppose we're even now."

Azula does not move to stand up

And

She does not move to sit down.

Instead they stare at each other.

"Oh fine, if I promise not to try and kill you would you sit down and stop staring at me like that stupid lemur."

"Why should I believe you?"

Her hand twitches above her water skins.

"It's no fun without an audience."

She sits down.

"So you really did just hurt me to mess with Zuko."

Azula admires her nails, "Yes."

"That's really incredibly petty."

"I suppose it is."

"You should apologise to him."

Azula raises an eyebrow and looks at her properly "Apologise to him? Aren't you going to demand an apology for yourself?"

"So you agree I deserve an apology."

Azula laughs. "You're more cunning than everyone gives you credit for. You know what they say about you don't they?"

She tenses. She does. She doesn't want to hear it again.

"Well they say that you're sooo kind and sooo helpful and ever sooo important to the Fire Lord. Why, there are all sorts of rumours flying around about you and my brother. I hear some of them may even be true."

Her hands clench into fists at her sides,

And she curses the blush she can feel betraying her.

"You know Katara no one else has ever really beaten me in a fight before. So I'm going to give you some information that will put us on equal ground."

What,

Could Azula,

Possibly,

Know?

"There used to be a lot of people in this world who could hurt my brother. Our mother abandoned him, our father banished him. Now even Uncle Fatso seems to have left him. He's only got me now and I am the only one that will be hurting him. Can your little peasant brain comprehend this?"

Did Azula just?

Does Azula actually?

"You do love him don't you? Beneath all the sibling rivalry and the pettiness and what your father turned you into you still see him as your brother."

"Of course I do. I can't help it if he's such a dumb-dumb."

"But you! You challenged him to an Agni Kai. You meant to kill him."

Azula's eyes narrow. "In case you hadn't noticed Katara I wasn't exactly feeling my best when the comet came. I wasn't always this person who wants to burn down the world and thinks everyone is plotting against her. I wasn't always the person who would kill her brother for a throne or hurt his girlfriend for kicks."

"Are you asking for forgiveness?"

She,

Is not,

The person,

To give it.

"Not from you. Not from any of you. Everyone betrayed me, but Zuko is family. He may well be my only family and that means something, even to a monster like me."

"You're not a monster."

"Oh really?"

"Well not always."

Azula smiles a little at that,

Then,

Steels herself quickly.

"You can leave now Katara, just remember what we spoke of regarding Zuko."

She nods and backs up to the door.

She slips out of the room,

Letting Mai close the door.

"Did you hear that?"

"She must think you're pretty important. She never threatened me like that."

So that _is_ what the fire princess meant.

She gulps.

She may not be able to take Azula's advice.

They are back in the palace when Suki crashes into them.

She looks panicked,

Terrified,

And desperate.

Her stomach drops.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jun, she's back. They're hurt but, Katara. Jun found your Dad."


	28. Chapter 28

He runs.

He knows it is not fitting of a Firelord.

He also knows that he doesn't care.

She is going to need him,

And she,

Is more important than what anyone thinks of him.

This he decided a long time ago,

A very long time.

"How is he?"

He bursts into the infirmary, making a bee line for where she hovers over her father.

"Go away Zuko. There's nothing you can do here."

Her water-gloved hands hover over her father's chest, glowing with an intensity he knows intimately.

Hakoda does not look good.

The chief's chest is raw and bloody,

Old bruises,

And,

New scars.

Burns,

Gashes.

The war has not treated him well.

Hakoda looks like he is going to die.

He has his heavy outer robe off and his sleeves rolled up in moments.

"Tell me how to help."

He is at her side,

Offering her assistance.

"Are you a healing water bender Zuko? No, you're not! So just let me concentrate!"

"There's too much damage for you to handle all at once. I learnt a few things living on that navy ship, surviving that Agni Kai, let me help you."

She spares him a look that is somewhere,

Between,

Grateful,

And angry.

"Fine."

He begins immediately.

Barking orders at staff to fetch things,

Calling for the other healers,

Calling for the Avatar.

When they all arrive both he and her are spattered with blood,

But,

Still,

Hakoda breathes.

"His heart beat is wrong. Suggestions…"

"I could try…" she gives him a meaningful look.

He can already tell the thought terrifies her.

He already knows if it doesn't work she will think,

His death too,

Is all,

Her,

Fault.

"There's something I can try too." He offers. "It's something my Uncle talked about. I'll need Aang's help though."

She nods at him before screaming "Where's Aang?"

As if he heard her call himself, Aang appears.

"Katara…"

The Avatar is at her side in an instant,

And suddenly,

He is not a petulant child pining for his friend,

He is just her friend,

And most importantly,

He is the responsible Avatar.

"Aang we've discussed lightening right?" he tries to hide the fear in his voice.

"Well, yes, but you never really, I mean we never."

"If Hakoda's heart stops I am going to try and use lightening to re-start it, but just in case something goes wrong I need you to re-direct it."

"But I-I."

"You know the form. It's just like waterbending. In one arm, down through the stomach and out the other. It's in the breathing, it's in the fluid moment. Can you do this?"

He can see Aang hesitate,

But both of them can see the look on Katara's face,

They both recognise it.

She will do anything to save her family,

And therefore,

As her friends,

So should they.

"I'm ready." Aang decides.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to this."

She is more than a master water bender and healer.

With the three of them addressing different wounds,

It looks like Hakoda will pull through.

He admires her determination,

Her power,

Her love.

And then,

When all seems well,

Her father stops breathing.

He pushes Aang aside "Get ready."

Chest compressions,

Breaths,

More compressions.

"It's not working!"

Her gloved hands are pushing his aside,

Under his,

Glowing.

"Did I say stop?" she shrieks at him.

Together they push down.

He keeps her father's heart beating,

She tries to re-start it.

"It's not working!"

"Everybody move back."

He takes a deep breath,

Centres himself.

He,

Has never,

Conjured lightening,

On his own,

Before.

If Azula can do it,

_Azula is a prodigy._

A voice that sounds strangely like his father invades his mind.

He pushes it back.

_I train harder than Azula_

Deep breath in,

Stance correct,

Fingers aimed,

Deep breath out,

A sharp crackle of electricity sears through him,

And then it's gone.

And he she is by his side again,

Leaning over her father,

Healing hands in a frenzy.

"Zuko." Aang is looking at him. "Sit down Zuko."

His knees crumble as soon as he tells his body to sit.

He falls into a chair,

Shaking,

But proud.

She looks at him over her shoulder,

Teary eyed,

Mouths,

Thank you.

Hakoda's heart does not stop again,

But his breathing is erratic.

She will not leave her father's side.

But he leaves them.

He sits just outside the infirmary,

Just in case,

He is needed.

Suki sits with him.

Toph and Aang are in the courtyard,

Training,

Taking his mind off it she says.

"He would have been my father too." Suki says sadly.

"Yeah."

What,

Can he say,

To that?

"Sokka really, you know, loved you."

"I know. He was a complete idiot, but he was my idiot you know?" she sounds like she's going to cry, but her eyes are dry.

"That night when we left the Western Air Temple, he had the whole tent decorated and set up especially for you. Sorry about that…"

She laughs a little. "Don't be too sorry, it's not like that was the only time."

He smiles at her from the corner of his eye "I know."

"Of course you did." She shakes her head "He's not the most subtle person."

"And neither of you are great at being quiet."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry."

It's strange,

This is probably,

The longest conversation they've had,

And it's about their dead friend.

"If he dies, Katara's going to be all alone."

He freezes and says,

Very carefully,

Very quietly.

"No she won't."

"Yes she will. Who's to know whether her Gran Gran is still alive? This could be it for her. All of her family claimed by this stupid war."

"She's got us."

Suki looks at him sadly. "It's not the same. We all still have a blood family to fall back on. Really, the only one that can understand what she's going through is Aang."

That cuts,

But he can't not acknowledge it's true.

"Zuko's right."

He jumps,

Aang and Toph are approaching them.

"When Katara and Sokka broke me out of the ice we went looking for Air Benders. At my old temple I found the bones of my friends, my teachers. The firenation had killed them all. That was the first time I went into the Avatar State since I set myself in that iceberg. Katara managed to calm me down. She said that I wasn't alone because her and Sokka were my family now. We're all family now. She's not going to be alone."

He can't help but admire Aang's words,

And he can't help but picture,

An older Aang,

A wise Avatar.

"Twinkle Toes is right. We're not going anywhere, Sugar Queen's stuck with us now."

"I was just saying that it's different to blood relatives."

Suki and Zuko share a look.

He knows she is probably imagining what Katara's loss will do to her,

But he is not.

As much as he hates himself for thinking it,

He can't help but wonder,

If all her family is dead,

Is there a chance?

That she,

Might,

Stay?


	29. Chapter 29

He was going to be fine,

He was going to make a full recovery,

Until,

He didn't.

It was fast,

When it happened,

And it was simple.

And she,

Still,

Is stunned.

He was never awake enough,

To know she is with him.

He never said her name,

One last time.

The man before her could have been,

She wishes he'd been,

Any,

Regular,

Man.

Except he wasn't,

He isn't.

He is her father,

He was her father.

She does not know how to think of him,

Now.

Is he still her present,

Or just,

Her,

Past.

She is an orphan.

She has no brother.

She may have no grandmother.

She's not sure what she feels,

But just like with Sokka,

She's sure she'll know later.

They've all taken turns trying to comfort her,

To talk to her.

She just tries to keep moving,

To keep busy.

As much as they try,

None of them can really,

Understand.

None of them have had to face,

This.

Except,

Maybe,

Aang.

But even he isn't perfect,

Even he doesn't know what to say,

Or how to say it.

He tries though.

Yue bless him,

He tries.

It is all air scooters,

And penguin sledding again.

It is innocent,

He is,

Just,

Her friend.

She has missed this,

Missed,

The boy in the ice berg.

But in the same way her father was fine until he wasn't,

Aang is her friend,

Until,

He isn't.

They sit in a courtyard,

All of them,

Old enemies,

Friends,

Family.

Or as close as she can get to it.

Everything is almost normal,

Until.

Aang takes her hand.

She slides hers out from under it,

And watches him frown from the corner of her eye.

"Katara." He whines. "Let me help you."

"You have been helping me, but Aang not that okay?"

"You don't love me do you?"

He is quiet,

His voice barely more than a whisper.

It cracks,

And her heart cracks with it.

Of course she loves him.

"Of course I do."

"But not the way I want you to."

No,

Not the way he wants her to.

This is not the heartbreak that comes from that kind of love.

This is the heartbreak of childhood ending,

Of friendship failing.

She knows what it should feel like,

To feel betrayed,

Or hurt,

Even angry.

This is not it.

"Why? Why not? I just, I love you so much."

He is louder now,

The others stop what they are doing,

To turn,

And watch,

And listen.

This is not the place,

And she tells him so,

But like always,

Aang won't take no for an answer.

"We kissed at the invasion and then again at Ember Island and I thought, I thought we were going to be together."

"No Aang. _We_ didn't kiss. Both of those times _you_ kissed _me._ I, we talked about this."

"No we didn't."

"Aang, I, I just can't."

"Why? We're meant to be together, we're supposed to be together. Aunt Wu even told you you'd marry a powerful bender! It's always been you and me!"

She's crying now.

She's been crying a lot lately.

She's had a lot to mourn.

"Aang I'm so sorry."

Everyone around them is silent,

So silent,

She can feel her breaths come faster,

The roaring in her ears,

The pounding of her heart.

She didn't want this.

She didn't want this.

"Is it because of him? You told me nothing happened. You said nothing happened."

She knows, rather than see's everyone turn to look at Zuko.

"And when I told you that nothing had happened!"

"That's not what he says."

"What?" she looks accusingly between them. "What did you say to him Zuko?"

"I didn't say anything to him! I didn't say anything happened!"

"You said you loved her too."

"I did not use…_that_ word. I said there was something there, and that there had been for a while. I told you _everything__**." **_

And Aang isn't yelling at her anymore,

He isn't fighting her anymore.

He is fighting Zuko.

And she can see history repeating itself.

She can see another friendship destroyed.

She can see another man poisoned.

She can see another war.

And she,

Refuses,

To be,

The reason,

Why.

"STOP IT!"

She throws out her arms,

Bends the water from all the fountains up and down in tidal waves before freezing them overhead.

"This is enough!"

She is crying,

She doesn't care.

"I will not have you fighting over me! I will not be the reason the Firelord and the Avatar can't be friends. I will not start a second war. I will not. I will not. I will not!"

"Katara, it's not your fault…" Aang sounds nervous and unsure.

Those are two things she no longer feels.

"Yes, it is. Aang you know I love you and you know I don't love you like that and if you're going to be able to get over this I can't be around you."

"You're sending me away?"

"No. I'm not."

That is the easy part.

What comes next is much, much harder.

"And Zuko. I, we've been through a lot together and you're my friend and there is something here, but I can't. I just can't if this is going to be what happens."

He nods solemnly, shifts his gaze from her face to the ground.

Good,

She is not sure she can say what she needs to,

If he is looking at her,

If he is being understanding,

If he is being kind.

"What do you mean Katara?" Aang asks.

She wonders if he realises what's coming next.

One quick glance to Zuko,

To his clenched fists,

And red face,

Tells her,

That he,

Does.

So she takes a deep breath

And she makes her choice.

"I'm going home."


	30. Chapter 30

She is leaving today.

He's been pretending for days that it isn't happening.

He has treated her as if they are friends,

And,

Nothing more.

Their last days have been like their first days,

Well,

What he thinks of as their start,

That hug by the pier.

_But I am ready to forgive you._

He can see it all,

Their past,

Their present,

What he had hoped would be their future.

And still,

Despite all he can see,

And,

Despite all he can feel.

She,

Is still,

Leaving.

"And did you get that parka I had made?"

He fusses,

Delaying the inevitable.

"Yes Zuko, for the thousandth time I have everything. Come on, the whole annoying mom act is my thing."

"It's just, it's really, uh, cold in the South Pole."

"Yeah I used to live there I remember."

"Right…"

She smiles at him,

And he can remember a time when he thought he'd never see her smile directed at him.

Now kind of feels like then in a way.

She sighs.

"You've been really supportive."

He shrugs and ducks his head to hide under his hair.

He has left it out today,

For her,

For him.

Today he will not be the Firelord,

He will just be,

Zuko,

Her friend.

"You're my friend." He offers.

"Even when I didn't deserve it you supported me."

"Someone has to."

She wipes at her face,

And laughs weakly.

"Oh stop it. Make a speech about your honour or something, that's more in character."

"Hey, I care about more than honour."

"Suuure you do. For more than half the time I've known you all you can talk about is your damn honour."

"It's an important quality!"

"You know what Sokka would say, if you like it so much why don't you marry it!"

He laughs weakly, "Even your brother was funnier than that."

"Everyone's a critic."

Toph's head appears in the doorway. "You two ready to go?"

No,

He is not ready.

"Yeah Toph, we're ready."

But it doesn't matter if he's ready or not.

Everyone has come to see her off.

They wait at the docks in front of an Earth Nation ship.

Suki and Jun will go part of the way with her,

But they all have their own stops to make,

Their own final destinations.

For a while,

She really will be on her own.

She hugs each of them in turn,

And in turn they all get teary eyed.

She comes to him last,

He's made sure he will be last.

It's selfish,

But part of him still hopes that she might change her mind.

That she might change her mind,

Because,

Of,

Him.

Her arms are warm around him,

And her body curves into his,

So that they fit together.

He's reminded of the spirit oasis,

Of those two fish,

Always swimming around each other,

But,

Never touching.

He doesn't want to be like those fish,

But he feels it may be too late.

"I'm going to miss you."

He whispers into her hair.

"I'll write, you won't miss me, I'll write so much it'll be annoying."

He can hear,

She's already crying.

"You'd better…"

He lets his voice take on its old quality, adding a joking "peasant."

She giggles,

And he feels a little better.

When she lets him go,

He presses something into her hand.

"Read it when you get home."

She smiles warmly at him and nods.

"We're ready for you." The captain calls down.

She hugs Toph one more time,

"No swindling the guards out of all their money."

"Yeah, yeah, go be a total mom somewhere else."

Toph's words are tough, but her voice is not.

He rests a hand on Toph's shoulder,

And another,

On Aang's.

The three of them watch as the girls leave.

They stand there watching for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Aang finally says.

"It's okay, we're good."

At least,

She didn't leave for nothing.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, Sparky, I'm starving."

Mai finds him in his office.

He's not in the mood to talk,

But he feels he owes her.

They haven't spoken properly,

Or alone,

Since he came back.

"So, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

So much has changed,

Sometimes he forgets how long she's known him.

How much better she knows him,

Than almost anyone.

So he admits,

"No I'm not."

What does it matter what Mai knows,

What she thinks,

Now,

He'll probably end up marrying her one day anyway.

"You're not going to give up are you?"

She sounds angry.

Why he can't imagine.

Everyone knows that with Katara gone he'll end up with Mai.

She should be happy about it.

"She left Mai, she chose to go home. She didn't choose him, she didn't choose me. That's the end of it. Besides, I figured you'd be happy."

"Agni, what happened to you? The Zuko I know would never take no for an answer. The Zuko I know never gives up without a fight. The Zuko I know fights for what he believes in and no Zuko I'm not happy."

"Yeah well the Zuko you know isn't who I am anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Well then it's no wonder she left. You know it doesn't matter how strong or fierce or independent a person, a woman is. We know we can take care of ourselves, we know we're worth fighting for, but that doesn't mean we don't like to be reminded of that. You dumped me without warning in a letter and I still risked my life to break you out of jail. Do you remember what I said to Azula, when I betrayed her, my oldest friend?"

"No."

He does,

But he just doesn't want,

To say it.

"Yes you do. You're too _honourable_,but seeing as how you're being lion moose headed, when Azula asked me what I was doing, when she challenged me to take sides, I said _Because I love Zuko more than I fear you_. So, Zuko, do you love her more than you fear complicating things?"

Maybe,

Yes.

"What does it matter if I do? I'm not going to force myself on her."

"I'm not suggesting you do. I'm just suggesting that you don't screw this up."

Why,

Is Mai,

On her side?

"So you don't want me back then?"

"Why would dishonour myself by taking someone that doesn't really love me. I think we can both agree that I deserve better than that."

He nods.

Mai has always been stronger than he gives her credit for,

Than any of them give her credit for.

"Well you'd better work things out with her because there's no one else that will take you."

And with a remark as cutting as her senbon,

Mai leaves him.

He knows she needs time.

He knows he needs to give her space.

But maybe,

When enough time has passed,

Well,

He never gives up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Stay tuned next week for the Epilogue and news on the After the Storm sequel**


	31. Epilogue

She watches the firenation disappear,

And strangely,

Feels a little homesick.

She is born of ice and snow,

But the land of heat and fire,

Has grown on her.

A lot has happened in the firenation.

When she left the South Pole she was a different girl.

She is not that girl anymore,

And she can't help but wonder,

And worry,

If this new girl will belong there anymore.

"You've always got a home on Kyoshi." Suki offers.

She smiles at her friend.

"And you've always got one at the South Pole."

Maybe they'll never get the chance to really be sisters,

And maybe that technicality doesn't really matter.

"Are you going to read that?"

Suki points to Zuko's letter,

Which she still clutches tight in her hand.

"He said not to read it until I got to the South Pole."

"Since when have you ever done what anyone tells you?"

Suki has a point,

But then again,

She kind of wants to wait.

She already misses him,

But at the same time,

She needs to distance him.

She needs to figure out who she is on her own,

Not the only water bender of the South Pole,

Or the Avatar's teacher,

Or Zuko's girlfriend.

She is Katara,

And she needs to find out who that is.

"I'll wait." She says.

Suki shrugs, "I'm going to go check out our rooms. I'll see you down there?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit."

It's been a long time since she's been surrounded by so much water,

And she can feel it calling to her,

But she doesn't feel like bending,

Not right now.

She just enjoys feeling the ebb and flow of the ocean around her.

"How you doing kid?"

Jun leans on the edge next to her.

She shrugs,

"I'm not sure."

"Fair enough. Your Dad died, you broke up with your boyfriend. I get it."

She flushes. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Well I did always say you were too pretty for him."

They're quiet for a moment,

While she works up the courage to ask,

What she's wanted to ask since Jun's return.

"Jun… my dad. When he, when you brought him, he wasn't. Umm, "

"You want to know if he asked me to tell you something, if he mentioned you at all."

She nods, staring at the floor.

"For a while he was well enough to talk, told me all about you and your brother and what you were doing with the Avatar. He was pretty proud of you kids. But then you know his injuries got to him, he started losing it. Lots of calling out for Kaya."

"Mom…"

"If you say so."

"What happened to him?"

She's not sure she wants to know,

But at the same time,

She knows she needs to.

"Ozai's sympathisers. They got a lot of your side one way or another. Hardly anyone gets away, let alone alive."

"Oh."

"Don't beat yourself up, nothing you could have done."

"Mhmm."

She's biting back tears.

She's going to have a lot of time with them.

It's a long way to the South Pole without a flying bison.

But maybe that's okay,

It will give her time to grieve,

To clear her head,

To figure out what to do next.

"He was pretty cut up about you leaving you know."

She almost asks who,

But she doesn't need to.

She knows.

"He'll get over it."

Jun shrugs and pushes away from the edge "If you say so."

She is alone on deck,

Just like she is alone in life.

Of course,

She isn't really alone at either.

Around her crewmen scurry to keep the boat running,

Below her, friends wait,

And in her hand is a letter that sooner or later she will read.

She feels alone,

Even though she knows she is not.

She wonders if she'll ever feel okay again,

Even though she knows she will.

And she wonders what lies ahead for her,

And how things could have gone so wrong.

She survived a storm that had been brewing for one hundred years,

And now that it is over,

She has to figure out how she's going to survive the aftermath.

She has to learn how to live,

After the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wow it's been quite a ride. When I started writing After the Storm, it was a one shot inspired by a picture I saw while scrolling through tumblr. And now 30 chapters and an epilogue later it's finished. This story and my readership expanded beyond my wildest dreams and expectations. I know this isn't the ending that any of you wanted and I'm pretty confident it's not the ending any of you expected. So before you fill the reviews with well deserved hate mail, I have news. There is going to be a sequel set a few years in the future. In no way is this the end of Katara and Zuko's story. My mom once said to me "Sometimes the right people meet at the wrong time." And I think that is incredibly true for Zuko and Katara. So I owe it to them and myself as a writer to finish telling their story. There will be a brief hiatus while I finish Camp NaNoWriMo and start the new series. You can track my as an author here or follow me on my tumblr owlsdragonsstuff for updates and sneak peaks. Thank you all so, so much for your continued support. Thank you for writing all those reviews, and talking with me about the characters, and writing and everything else. I can't wait to see you all after the storm.

Lots of Love,

Nicky


End file.
